Kung Fu Panda: White as Snow
by The Unbound Writer
Summary: He became a warrior, they accepted him. He saved them all, twice. Can Po and his awsomeness do it a third time? And when they need him, will he alone be strong enough? POxTigress Slight ViperxCrane
1. Chapter 1

KFP

Village of the sky, 3:47 pm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. DreamWorks Does.

He stood there, waiting for someone to move, waiting for someone to instigate the conflict.

"I can't do this forever." Po said, breathing heavily

"The five are on their way; don't complain yet, Dragon Warrior" Tigress said in a sarcastic tone.

He turned, facing he remaining prisoners that escaped the jail outside of the village. There were at least 80-90 remaining. They all had cold eyes, staring at the two masters intently.

A panther, large in size, approached tigress and said…

"I never thought the first thing I would do outta prison is beat a woman"

"That's funny, you've been out here this whole time, and haven't even bothered to attack me, nonetheless beat me" Tigress said, which received a lot of laughter and ooohs' from the prisoners.

"I am going to enjoy ripping your hear-"

"Hey, buddy, show some manners before you feel this." Po interrupted.

"Feel what?" the panther asked.

Tigress mentally braced herself for the stupidity that was about to be said.

"FEEL THE THUNDAH!" he yelled while kicking the panther and several other prisoners.

"Is that all you guys got? You're supposed to evil to the core prisoners for crying out loud!" Po said, receiving a lot of "yeah he's right" from the crowd.

"Po, can you explain to me why you gave them an inspirational pep talk?" Tigress asked, showing how irritated she was in her voice.

"Not one of my best ideas" he mumbled, not wanting to look at her.

And before they knew it, the prisoners attacked. All of them.

**Please read and review, oh, I just figured what R&R meant. Lol. Stay Unbound.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, unbound here : D. I know the last chapter was really short, but it was a test. Thanks to my ONE reviewer(v PnDa) I was inspired to write longer, a lot longer. So here's the story! **

"How long until we get their master!" The python yelled at the top of her lungs whilst slithering as fast as she could.

"At this speed, no more than two minutes." Shifu said, ahead of them all.

"I think Crane already made it" Viper mumbled loudly, just enough for Mantis to hear.

"Of course he made it, the dude acts like he can't give a brother a ride."

Viper, Shifu, Mantis, and Monkey had been running for almost twelve minutes at full speed. They passed through the sky village's mountains and headed for Tigress and Po.

_Hopefully Crane can help them in some way, if he doesn't need help himself._ Viper thought, praying to every God she knew of for their safety.

KFP

He didn't know how many times he glanced at her. He tried to reassure himself that they were gonna survive, but it wasn't working.

"We are so dead" Po said loudly after defeating 2 more prisoners. The more he fought, the more he felt the random kicks, punches, etc. The prisoners were cold blooded killers and highly trained martial artist. Sky village had a law that all men be trained at the age of 15 for protection of crop, land, and the people.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tigress screamed at the top of her lungs, obviously injured.

Po jumped and looked down at her. She had been stabbed through her stomach with a semi-large knife.

He landed in front of her, and fought at his hardest. Everything seemed to hurt, and his right leg became numb. When Po looked at Tigress, she briefly came in eye contact with him. He wanted to help her, but felt that if she died, he had to protect her as long as he could.

"Sorry guys" Po whispered as he felt his muscles burn out.

"….Po!"

As his vision faded out, he heard someone yell his name. Dad? Nah. It was Crane.

With all the remaining will power he had left, he cleared the prisoners, grabbed Tigress, and threw her up as far as he could. He caught her and set her on top of a tree.

_Good catch buddy…_Po thought.

As he passed out, all he heard was "WINGS OF JUSTICE" and the yelling of a certain big eared red panda.

**A little longer this time. If you want chapters longer, let me know. I love "inspiring" criticism. Stay Unbound and God bless. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my small audience. Thank you for reviewing the story. YO vPnDa, don't pm me anymore. I'm not saying that I don't like you; I just don't like private messages. Anyway, I tend to become lazy while typing, so I will attempt to keep a good story while making it longer. **

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Kung Fu Panda? Hah, I laugh at your idiocy.**

Chapter 3: The Mission

Y'know that moment when you make up out of a dream thinking its real, only to feel dumb afterwards?

This is that moment.

"Dad, I swear I did not use the tips for dumplings!" Po yelled, waking up.

Master Shifu was there meditating, obviously amused at what Po said. He acknowledged Po, opened his eyes, and as soon as Shifu opened his mouth-

""Where's Tigress? Is she okay? How did we make it? Did anyone die? Where am I? and- OW"

Shifu hit Po with his staff and raised his hand to speak.

"Panda, feel free to excuse yourself from asking anymore questions"

Po shut his mouth, but anyone could see that he was eager for answers.

"Po, you are residing in the valley's hospital, and yes, master Tigress is fine."

He waved his hand over to tigress, who was next Po. She was unconscious and bandaged from the waist up to under her arms.

"You two were rescued by myself and the five. And no, No one died."

Po sighed in relief, and then looked over at Tigress. After taking all those hits, he was surprised she only had those bandages.

"Po, those prisoners were to organized just to be escaping."

"Whaddya mean?"

Shifu tossed a scroll to Po, which was titled "Escape and Conquer"

It read, "_You are to create a riot and escape. My men will assist you. After you escape, report to me"-Lord Jiong. _

"This was dropped by one of the prisoners. We believe this "Lord Jiong "was the man who organized this primitive escape attempt."

Po was taking everything, and asked-"Where is Lord Jiong."

"We don't know, but I am aware that this man must be very powerful. Sky village's jail security was known to be as efficient as Gongmen Jail's."

"Master, not trying to offend you, but didn't Gongmen jail fail to keep just one guy?"

"Po, they were watching a powerful legend in Kung Fu, not rudimentary prisoners." Tigress said, awakening.

"TIGRESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Po yelled in excitement.

"Calm down. I am obviously fine if I'm talking to you."

Po's expression saddened obviously hurt.

"Tigress, Po will explain to you the reason for this breakout. For now, you both must reside here until tomorrow."

"Only till' tomorrow? How long have we been here?"

"Approximately 6 days."

Tigress and Po both looked at each other. This was absolutely ridiculous.

KFP

THE NEXT DAY Tigress and Po returned. Everyone rushed to the kitchen, hoping for some noodles and a story.

Viper was the first to speak." Ok, what I want to know is how is it that you two survived? Tigress, you first."

Tigress, who was eating tofu, looked up, and pointed to Po.

He blushed and said "I just threw her up and crane caught her, no biggie. Crane was the one who separated me from the prisoners."

Crane who had just walked in, said " Actually , the prisoners backed up off you before I blew them away."

"Crane, you're not that bad looking, but you're not dead sexy." Mantis said.

"Dud, shut up." Both Monkey and Crane said.

"Crane, don't listen to the bug, you're beautiful." Viper said.

"Y'know, I needed that. Thank you."

After all the fun, Po explained the Lord Jiong situation.

" I knew something was up" Monkey said.

Shifu, who had been observing them, announced-

"Students, as you know, lord Jiong may become a great threat. We ALL shall address this. We leave tomorrow."

**A lot longer this time. Hopefully this would explain the plot more. Stay Unbound folks. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyooo. Sorry for the late update. Procrastination is evil. Oh and thanks to that guy for telling me it was Chor-gom prison, not Gongmen jail :P. Enjoy**

That's strange.

Shifu almost never accompanies the five, or six, on a mission. So why now?

Tigress was laying in her bed, thinking about what Shifu had said. It bothered her so much that she never went to sleep. The only thing that made her move is when Po loudly snored and she flinched.

"There is something master's not telling us. "

"There's a lot of things he's not telling you." A deep voiced lion whispered in her ear, which instinctively made her throw a punch, only to be blocked.

"WHO AR-" Tigress was cut off when the lion put his paw over her mouth.

"Shhhhhh, we don't want to wake everyone. I just came to say hello. By the looks of things, you want to know who lord Jiong is correct?"

Tigress answered by punching his jaw, which seemingly looked effective. However, the lion didn't even move. Tigress's punch only moved his fur and skin while he himself remained still.

"Y'know, my cub daughter hits harder, and she's only four."

Tigress secretly panicked and hit him over and over, which produced the same results.

"Stop, you look foolish child. Your means of attack are as futile as your attempt in peace. I only came here to warn you. "

She couldn't speak, but she had that look that said "WHAT!"

He laughed loudly, which awoke everyone. When they rushed in, the lion whispered in Tigress's ear…

"**I am Lord Jiong."**

When Po tried to attack him, Jiong caught his hand and threw him outside of Tigress's window. He threw Tigress at Monkey, swatted away Mantis, and tied Viper around Crane, humiliating them all.

"Where are you Shifu, I know you are here!"

Master Shifu then burst through the paper wall and landed a kick right in Jiong's face.

"Ahhhh, father and daughter, so much alike."

Jiong took Shifu's leg and slammed into Tigress and Monkey, pushing them through the floor boards.

"Nice meeting you all, I shall see you soon. "With that, he mumbled some ancient Chinese and faded away in a black mist.

Po, unconscious, was on the side of the mountain, ready to fall off. Jiong walked past him and snarled. Without saying a word, he took a piece of the stairs and threw it at Po. The force of the throw itself planted Lord Jiong's foot in the stairs, whilst the piece of rock knocked Po into the Valley's forest.

KFP

"PO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY?"

"PANDA, REVEAL YOURSELF!"

The five and master Shifu searched for Po in the forest. A pig said he had seen a giant cat launch Po into the forest near the mountain. Tigress, who was searching in silence, felt defeated and angered at the same time.

"Why didn't I kick him, why didn't I attack him more? He treated me like a child, and I did nothing!" Tigress roared and kicked down a tree."

In the midst of her rage, she spotted Po laying down by a tree.

"Po…" she walked toward him slowly observing his beat up body. He cut his arm and was bleeding from the head.

"You did not fear him, did you." Tigress said as she sat down next to him.

In truth, Tigress envied Po. He was fearless as she was, but he had the attitude of "I can do anything," while Tigress supposedly knew her limits. She looked at him, wiped the blood from his head, and set him on her shoulders.

"Tigress you found him!" Viper shouted excitedly.

"Just when you think everyone can't lift Po, everyone can." Mantis said

"Actually no, Monkey can't." Crane said.

"SO NOT TRUE!" Mokney said.

"STUDENTS!" Shifu yelled, grabbing his student's attention.

"As soon as the Dragon Warrior awakes, we are leaving!"

"Where to master?" Viper asked.

Shifu handed Tigress a sheet of paper which read 金色的. She looked up, shocked.

"The Golden city."

**That's it every one. Chapter 4. I love the idea of the bad guy being severely strong. Stay Unbound.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update people. Here we go.

**KFP**

No one said a word, at all.

The walk to Golden City would be a long one, taking a week to twelve days. Shifu, who had a bandage around his leg, seemed really agitated. He tripped over a branch, which caused Po to chuckle, which in turn made Shifu throw him forty feet into the air. Now, the seven of them watched Shifu and Po walk casually as if nothing happened.

"Po, you should apologize to master Shifu. Y'know humiliation was never his thing." Viper whispered to him as they took a break.

He wasn't listening though, he was staring at Tigress while she sat by herself, stiff as a tree. He wondered why she hadn't so much as blinked since Po woke up. She was there, beside his bed when he awoke. "Are you capable of walking?" was all she asked. He replied with a nod, and since then, nothing.

"Do you have something to say to her Po? Hey? Hello? HELLO?"

"Huh? Did you say something Viper?"

*sigh* "Do. You. Have. Something. To say. To. Tigress."

"I'm not sure; she's been really awkward lately. Being around her gives me the chills."

"Then go ask her if she wants to talk."

They both looked at each other and laughed, both realizing how dumb that actually sounded. Tigress almost never held up conversation unless she started it.

"Students, I have decided we shall camp here for tonight. Do not question my decision. If you need assistance, I shall be meditating." Shifu announced.

"Dude, we've been walking all day. I would never question that decision." Mantis said excitedly, hoping that he could lay down sooner.

Crane and Viper walked (slithered) somewhere together while Po attempted to go talk to Tigress. It was near sundown, and they stopped near a large bridge. The scene itself was beautiful, the clear water under the bridge flowed smoothly , and it reflected the red-orange light onto the surrounding plant life, making a vibrant display of nature.

"Wow." Tigress observed the scenery from the bridge, she watched as the river flowed back into the forest, wondering where it went and where it stopped. Po tried to creep up behind her using-

"Stealth mode." He did a roll onto the bridge, then stood behind tigress leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"Po, if you are attempting to harass me, I will have no remorse when I tear your ligaments."

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

Tigress was going to object, but she figured she needed this, so she sighed and started to talk.

"It's about lord Jiong."

Po immediately understood, his expression turning serious.

"Master Shifu is taking us to go find and defeat him, yet, Jiong defeated all seven of us, only using his right hand."

Po thought back to the throw, which he executed only using his right hand.

"Whoa, that's insanely intimidating."

"I have to agree."

After that conversation seemed over, Po looked at Tigress, who had closed her eyes, and started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you were done talking."

"You should never assume things Po."

The two talked for hours. Actually, Shifu had ordered them to "shut up" before going to sleep. As everyone went to bed, tigress grabbed his arm and said-

"Po, thank you."

He responded by pulling her into a hug, then went and lay down.

"That's gonna take some getting used to."

**Stay unbound folks. Permitted anonymous reviews. Idk why they were blocked.**


	6. Chapter 6

KFP

"Hey."

Tigress was looking down at Po, waiting for him to wake up. She didn't mention her suspicions of Shifu, what with him being rather irritable lately. But she had a question for him, one she's been meaning to ask him ever since they left Gongmen city. As soon as he opened his eyes, she before he could get out a word, she cut him off wiyh

"Po, how did you accomplish that?"

"What. Did I single handedly defeat the 9000 creatures of Aurora river?"

"What are yo-"

She stopped talking, she just sighed and put her hand over her face.

"No. you didn't. How did you achieve inner pe-?"

Po reacted by jumping on Tigress and clasping his hand over her mouth. Without saying a word, he made the "Shhhh" face with his finger and took her into the woods.

"What is the meaning of this Panda?" She asked, after several attempted kicks and punches.

"I can't tell you. Shifu told me that you and the five must achieve inner peace by his teaching and instruction."

She wasn't shocked, but little curios to why Shifu won't let Po teach them inner peace.

"I see you two are awake early."

Both turned to see Viper and Crane, who had landed after a morning view of the scenery.

"We could say the same for you two."

"Well, I took Viper along with me when I looked for a nice spot to observe the forest."

"Are you guys together or something?"

Crane looked as if he got flashed by a bright light. Viper made that "HOLY ****" face.

"Ummmm I think…"

"Were not. No no no no no no." Viper cut Crane off before he could finish.

They all shared a brief, awkward silence before Tigress stood up and walked away. They watched her as she walked, then they all went back to bed. Except for Po, who stood there, observing the birds, the random splashes of water, the bandit foaming from his mouth, butterflies floating along-

Wait, what?

Po rushed over to him, observing the crazed bandit wolf lying on the ground. He was stabbed numerous amounts of times, and seemed to be alive. The blood from the wounds had dried into the grass, and the bandits face was swollen completely and was covered with bruises.

"HEY! BUDDY! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"

The wolf looked at Po. He stared at him intently before hitting him in the face.

"IM TRYING TO HELP YOU! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!"

The wolf attempted a smile, then spoke.

"I've hit ya thrice. What are you going to do about it?"

"Wha-"

Then it hit him. The punch. The random comment the placement of the wounds, and the eyepatch.

"Wolf boss guy."

**KFP **

_Lord Jiong_.

That's what the tent sign read. She didn't want to enter the large tent at all. She had only met this man once, although he had a cloak on and was surrounded by tall grass. She feared him extremely, not only that, he had no intention of tending to women. She reassured herself, and cautiously entered his quarters. Before she had a chance to step all the way inside, he spoke.

"Hello dear, glad you were able to make it to my humble army."

"Thank you, lord Jiong."

"Now, Lei, can you explain to me why you arrived so late?" Jiong said while stroking his mane.

"I… well sir… encountered some obstacles."

"Details."

I met the last remaining pandas, and they weren't complying with your demands."

"Leave them be then. There's no use in killing of a species. Shen couldn't even accomplish that."

Lei agreed with him, the knelt down.

"Master, I apologize for being late. Please punish me as you see fit."

Lord Jiong pondered for a moment. He stared at her intently, looking her up and down, inspecting every last detail on her snow white body.

"How long have you been walking child."

"Exactly 4 days and 17 hours."

When she looked up, he wasn't there, instead, he was standing behind her, looking down at her.

"Rest then."

He then touched her head gently and momentarily mumbled an ancient Chinese word. Before Lei could object she was already asleep.

"I shall need you later. Rest well child."

**KFP**

They observed his badly injured body while the town nurse healed him. The five and Po had taken him to the entertainment central village where a doctor quickly assisted him and operated on him.

"He's badly injured, obviously, and seemed to have subtracted a disease from infection."

"Will he die?" Po asked.

"No, not as long as he's here in extensive care."

"Good. How much do we owe you?" Shifu asked cautiously, knowing it'll be outrageously high.

Free of charge, master Crane here saved my daughter from a fire not too long ago."

"Awesome, but is anyone else wondering WHY WE SAVED HIM!" Mantis was now irritated. Getting to the hospital got him stepped on numerous times, aggravating him more and more each time.

" It's the right thing to do." Po responded.

"Y'know, next time we do the right thing, make sure it's in a peaceful, non-vibrant town."

Viper smacked Mantis with her tail and slithered outside.

"Well, while were here, we might as well rent rooms." Shifu mentioned.

"I say we party the night away."

The five turned around and stared at Monkey.

"What?"

"Master monkey, we are Kung Fu warriors, not reckless miscreants."

"Aw come on. Lighten up Shifu."

That's when he scared everyone. Viper was making that "HOLY Sugar Honey Iced Tea" again, and Po was praying that Shifu would spare his life.

"You have a point. Students, you are allowed the night off."

"Yes master." They all said in unison.

"what the f-"

"Mantis, please refrain from using any profanity." Shifu said while walking away.

….

"Well, who's up for some sweets?"

Po was answered with " sure" and "yeah, why not". But before he left, he took one last look at the Wolf boss.

"Don't die on me buddy."

And with that, he left.

**1,013 words. Time consuming. Stay unbound folks. Oh and add me on psn if you have one. Blakfalcon456.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I updated three times in one day. Crazy right? I know LoL. Anyway, review for me please. You don't have to, but, y'know, it helps me get through the day. Oh, and there's a Q&A competition: how old is Lord Jiong's daughter. DON'T CHEAT.**

**KFP**

"I love her man."

"Look crane, I know Tigress is sexy and all, but that's kinda Po's thi-"

"Noo, I mean Viper. I'm in love with her."

"That's the dragon fruit talking don't even sound like crane." Monkey said, imitating Crane's proclamation.

"Oh Viper, I love you so muc- OW!" Mantis started to laugh, but Crane knocked him off the table.

Monkey, Mantis, and Crane sat in "The Dragon Shop"while drinking their signature drink, the dragon fruit blast. Viper was in the middle of the Pub putting on a dance show for the people. Her lotus flowers seemed to dance along with her, and her ribbons enlightened the show even more.

Tigress sat by herself, playing with a flare she won, well, Po won.

*sigh*"I need something to do, now."

She sat there for a moment, trying to keep her cool.

It wasn't working. Her first day off in years, and she was bored outta her mind. Y'know what, plan b is being put into action. Wait, never use plan b. No, this calls for it.

Plan b: find Po.

2 minutes later…..

KFP

"Tigress, go back to the room!"

"PO, I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD I KNOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Look, leave if you're GOING TO TRY AND PISS ME OFF!"

Plan b was obviously a fail. The moment Tigress saw Po, she became immensely irritated. Why? Because Po was laughing with a couple of villagers. At what? At a funny picture he and Tigress had drawn of each other earlier.

"I told you not to show ANYONE!"

"I didn't show them anything, They saw the pictures in my pocket!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME PANDA!"

"I'M NOT LYING! QUIT BITCHING"

Oh man. That was it. Po officially pissed her off. They were making a scene, grabbing the stares and gazes of all the surrounding villagers.

"What did you say to me PO."

"I said qui-"

BAM! Tigress sent Po a hard punch to the nose. He rolled out of the fall and stood up.

"Now, say it again!"

Po got into his inner peace stance, and said "Come at me, Master Tigress."

"Gladly."

She roared, then sprinted full speed into Po. Instead of dodging the attack, Po grabbed Tigress midair and threw her behind him, causing her to land on her back.

"I've had enough of you panda! YOU ARE ABLE TO DO THIS BECAUSE OF LUCK!"

"Then let's see how lucky I am."

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

She launched herself at Po, and before Po hit her nerve, they were both stopped by Master Shifu. He pinned down Tigress with his staff and tripped Po.

"You two, back to the rooms."

"But Master-"

"NOW! BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET LATER!"

They both stood up.

"Insolent endangered idiot."

"Second place."

As they walked off, the remainder of the five stood wide-eyed at the scene they just witnessed.

Mantis, who saw the entire situation, spoke first.

"Did anyone else notice how far Po threw Tigress?"

Crane scoffed at him then knocked him off the counter, again.

"Viper, you talk to Po, I'll talk to Tigress. "

With that, Crane and Viper walked in the direction of the warriors.

Monkey and Mantis were left with a lot of stunned people and a very awkward silence.

"DRAGON FRUIT BLAST ON MONKEY!" Mantis screamed.

"YEAAAAAA! YEAAAAAAA!"

"Dude, I only got enough for ten people."

"Don't worry, I'll just tell people you're mentally ill."

KFP

"I can't believe him!"

"Tigress?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Crane looked at her seriously, like he always did when she got upset.

"You need to apologize to Po and the villagers."

"There is no possible way to make me apologize to them. ESPECIALLY THAT IDIOT!"

"Look, I'm not going to pester you for long, but listen to these words. You sound like the Tigress we knew two years ago."

With that, Crane flew off towards the town.

"I'm not…"

KFP

"I can't believe her!"

"PO!"

"yes Viper?"

"Go apologize to Tigress. What you said-"

"Is what is what needed to be said."

"I thought you and her-"

"I thought so too. But, one misunderstanding and she goes haywire."

"It's not her fault. She, like Shifu, doesn't handle humiliation well. And what you did made her completely uneasy."

"….."

"Po, please go apologize."

He stood up, and prepared to walk the rest of the way to the rooms.

**Stay Unbound folks.**


	8. Chapter 8

"It was my fault."

Po was standing at Tigress's door, hoping for her to come out and say something. They were at the _"Aquatic Dream"_ inn, and they were on the third floor. On each floor, there were three large rooms with gigantic windows to show a view of the city. Tigress's room was the last room, on the third floor, and Po's was next to hers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that Tigress. Just please come out and say something."

He heard her move, and anticipated her arrival to the door. She opened the door, and just stared at him. Po nervously looked around, while Tigress's blank gaze said nothing about her. No anger, sadness, happiness.

Nothing.

"Something."

That was all she said before slowly closing the door, leaving Po outside.

"Tigress…."

He stopped trying to say something. He figured that if she really wanted to say something, she would have. So, instead of trying to talk, he would use what she liked.

"Spar me then."

She immediately opened the door and started to walk outside. Po then followed her outside to behind the inn.

"Rules Dragon Warrior."

"Express yourself."

She raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding what that meant. She tossed it aside and entered her fighting stance. Po, however, just stood there with his arms spread out.

"Enter your fighting stance panda."

"I am, let's start."

She jumped over him, grabbing his neck on the way down. Using the extra momentum, she threw him over an in to the inn's pool/lake.

"Defend yourself better."

He swam to the top, gasping for air, then climbed out and resumed the same stance.

"What are you doing Po!"

"Allowing you to express yourself."

She became severely angered, realizing that he was planning for her to release her anger.

"Fight me PO!"

"I already have, and we both lost."

She growled, and tackled him to the ground. Po covered his face while Tigress started punching.

"Why won't you fight back?"

He didn't answer, he only continued to cover his face while Tigress continued to punch him.

"I've had absolutely ENOUGH OF THIS."

She stopped punching him, and he lowered his guard.

She looked him in the eyes, obviously angered and exhausted.

"Why were those pictures so bad to show anyone?"

Tigress looked up to the sky, got off Po ( the position they were in was not the one you would think a fight occurred) and started her explanation.

"If people see or witness a lighter side of_" Master _Tigress", they will begin to doubt or take advantage of me. If they see me laugh, cry, smile, or frown, they will see a weakness in me that does or does not exist. That is why I told you not to show those pictures. Although I did not smile or laugh, the people will see that I took place in a joyful activity."

"I'm sorry, I didn't kn-'

"No one did, that's why I should be apologizing. There was no way you could have known that. I'm sorry Po."

"Tigress, I understand completely and I apologize for what I said."

…

"So, were cool right." They both stood up, and started to go back to the inn.

Tigress only smirked and pushed Po into the pool, only to have her hand grabbed and be pulled in.

"PO! YOU GOT ME WET!"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Po busted out laughing, right before Tigress grabbed his head and shoved him underwater.

**KFP**

"I see they worked it out."

"They usually do."

Crane and Viper flew above the town, looking down at all the busy people and shops.

"Crane, I never get tired of these views."

"Glad you like them."

"However, you need to take me on a real date mister."

"Yes ma'am."

They flew down to the town's ground and enjoyed the food and games. While it lasted anyway.

"Where is He! WHERE IS THE BOSS!"

About 100 wolfs quickly raided the city, searching for the Wolf Boss. They were beating people, destroying vendors, etc.

"Viper, you go alert master Shifu, I'll deal with them."

"Crane, you can't even think about taking them all on."

"You're right, I'm not even thinking."

With that he flew off towards the wolves, and was attempting to control them.

**KFP**

Tigress had fallen asleep early, giving the excuse of " I'm not that hardcore" as she lay down next too po. He put a blanket over her and started to walk outside.

"Oh look, a wolf parade! Wait, no, it's a wolf invade!"

He then ran outside, fighting whatever wolf who got close to the inn.

**Short. I'm really cold and my hands keep cramping up, so imma leave it here. Until next time, Stay Unbound folks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm trying to improve my skills on telling stories, so I re-read the great KFP stories ( FFcrazy15's EOTD series, Kung Fu Panda 3 by SilverWolf something, etc. ) to improve my capabilities. So heres the new and improved story.**

"Mmmmm…."

Tigress awoke to the sound of nothing. She heard no people, no cooking, not even the lanterns moving in the wind. A sharp wind had blown toward the inn, awakening her from her deep slumber, which she undoubtedly needed. She looked around for Po, who was sitting next to her as she fell asleep. After looking around the entire inn, she looked outside, only to be horrified at the dsight before her. There were badly beaten wolves laid across the street, and the blood carried a heavy scent of iron through theair. The only person she had recognized was Viper, who's tail poked out from under a mass amount of lifeless carcasses of wolves. She pulled her out from under them, and proceeded into asking her questions.

"Viper, what happened here?" She asked in a stern tone, and Viper could barely open her mouth before responding.

"Wolf raid-Jiong-Master Shifu-Po and-Crane."

Viper passed out, using her remaining strength to speak to the tiger. Tigress surveyed the area, spotting Monkey and Mantis, badly bruised and unconscious. Apparently, Shen's former wolf pack invaded the town, problably searching for their leader. But, what Tigress didn't understand was why the wolves all were defeated, and where were Shifu, Po, and Crane.

"How did I sleep through all of this?"

"Simple, I made sure no one awoke you."

Tigress recognized that low, masculine voice and spun around I her fighting stance. Lord Jiong stood there against a shop, licking the blood of his claws. He was literally covered in blood. His once golden brown fur was now a deep crimson red, and he had removed his armor, reavealing up his blood stained upper body.

"What happened here Jiong?" Tigress figured even if she didn't like him, he was the only who could tell her what happened in the town.

"These wolves were in my army, but they revolted, saying that their real "boss" was out there somewhere. I followed them to this town, and killed them all. Your comrades attempted to stop me, so I defeated them as well."

Tigress looked at him in complete fear. This one lion, by himself, killed over one hundred wolves and four of the five. She never before feared anyone, but lord Jiong had an effect on her. His bloodlust and cockiness actually scared her.

"You're a monster."

"You sound just like my wife."

That was when he chuckled loudly, and turned to walk away.

"Why not fight me now, _Lord_ Jiong." She said it sarcastically, although deep in her mind, she did not want to fight him. He turned around and shook his mane, splattering blood on the area around him. She got the message. He basically said _"You really want to?"_ with that one movement.

"What about Po, Crane, and Master Shifu." She asked in a stern tone, but feared the answer.

"My men have subdued the panda and that bird. They put up quite a fight, but I stepped in and, _ended_ the altercation. They should be in a jail not far away from here. As for your pitiful master-"

"Watch your mouth Jiong. That man is not pitiful."

"Oh indeed he is. Did he tell you that this "journey" was out of revenge?"

Tigress looked at him in confusion, but kept the powerful look in her eye. "Explain." Was all she said. Jiong sat down Indian position, and looked at her in the yes.

"Shifu is trying to defeat me, because I am the man who orphaned you and I killed his Kung Fu comrades."

Her mouth dropped wide open, and she just stared at him in disbelief. She barely managed a "What?" before collapsing to ground on her paws, still looking at lord Jiong.

"Yes child, I murdered your parents with extreme discrimination and brutality."

KFP

Po sat in the large cage next to Crane, who was standing up. They were man-handled into the cage, however the guards could not put the chains on them. They were there for almost 4 hours, and Po couldn't stand it anymore, especially because Crane hadn't said a single word.

"Watcha thinking about?"

Crane sighed, and finally decided to talk to Po.

"Viper."

Po went wide eyed before saying "AHAA, I KNEW IT!"

Crane laughed a little, before regaining his normal composure.

"It happened about a month ago, actually, it was the day after we left Gongmen city."

"I never would have thought that you two-"

"Me neither."

They shared a long awkward pause, before Po started to whistle. It sounded good at first, then he got way too excited after about thirty seconds.

"Po."

"Sorry,sorry."

Another awkward pause. Crane was getting tired of the non-peaceful silence.

"What about you and Tigress?"

"We…. Umm… We're not…"

Before Po had to answer, Master Shifu walked up to the cell and picked the lock.

"Master Shifu!" they both said in unison.

Shifu looked like he had been to hell and back, covered in scratches and dried blood. He seemed to be cold too.

"Greetings students. To cut things short, I have discovered a way to defeat lord Jiong."

"OH good! How!"

"Oogway's final teaching."

Shifu pulled a scroll from his small vest, which seemed to be what he was searching for.

It was titled-

"The strength of the heart."

**That's it guys. Now, I know you're wondering "Why is Lord Jiong everywhere?" or "Why do you write so short." These questions will be answered soon. Stay unbound folks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My fav writer on the site updated after a 5 month hiatus, so in honor of her, im updating today. Honestly, I wasn't planning on updating until next week. And people, please write good stories. I'm getting kind of tired of going on the site and not seeing anything worth really reading. I'm actually re-reading a lot of stories, hoping greatness will come again. When you write a romance story, such as Po and Tigress, don't force the romance in the very beginning of the story. This is about to be a long chapter, and I plan on increasing my chapter lengths dramatically.**

**KFP**

"The strength of the heart?" Po asked while reading the kata* on the scroll. It had several easy movements. However, that wasn't the strange part. The master in the illustration wasn't Oogway, it was a-

"Dragon. Whoa."

Crane had looked onto the scroll, curios to what Po was talking about. But, when Crane looked on, the scroll was blank.

"Po, are you sure you're alright?"

"Whaddya mean."

"There's nothing there."

"Yeah, there is. Don't you see that dragon guy doing-"

"Po, there is no point in trying to explain it. Only a select few are able to see the scroll. It has the stance the first Dragon Warrior took when attaining the strength of the heart. Oogway created the technique during the battle of-"

The red mountain. Oogway was surrounded, but he didn't back down, he was like kyah-"

"Po."

"And then they were like "No Oogway's so awesome" and then-"

"PO!"

"What?"

Master Shifu rubbed his temples and mumbled "Focus, panda, focus."

"Ok, I'm ready. Focused, not distracted, totally on subjec-TIGRESS!"

Tigress had walked into the jail. Her claws were blood stained, meaning that she did something Po was scared of.

"I see you took care of security." Po meant to say it as a joke, but it came out as a cry of help. Being in the same room with her made him feel scared, like something had changed her. She was stiff, and seemed emotionally drained. Her eyes were no longer passionate and lively, but they were dark.

Almost evil looking.

"Tigress, I see you returned-"

"Shifu, who were masters Ren and Luna?"

Shifu was shocked that Tigress cut him off, and addressed him as Shifu. She was starting to show her anger. No matter how many times she sheathed her claws, they just came back out, inferring that she was angry.

"Watch how you address me Tigres-"

"WHO WERE THEY!"

She was shouting now, which alerted the rest of the guards in the prison. There were about twenty or so, and they were all armed."

I'm warning you brutes now. I will have no guilty conscience killing each and every one of you."

The guards took this as a challenge, and they charged the four. Po and Crane were about to attack, but Tigress stood in front of them. She jumped into the middle of the charge and started killing them all in such a way that Po nearly puked. She was ripping limbs, biting out throats, and breakingwhatever she could get her hands on. Po stepped in and stopped her before she decided to start eating them. Of course she wouldn't, but she might as well have.

"C'mon! STOP!" Po yelled at her, causing her to shove him off of her. She continued the brutality, and Po finally got her to stop. But, after Po pulled her off the remains, she swiped a claw at his chest and growled. She gave Po two long marks going down his chest, and after Po looked at her in disbelief, she growled a low, evil growl.

"What did Jiong tell you child." Shifu asked, seemingly not fazed by Tigress's assault and omnicide.

"Everything."

Shifu sighed, knowing that there was no avoiding this. Tigress was losing all self-control, and it was his fault.

"Masters Ren and Luna were old friends of mine, and your parents."

"And how does lord Jiong know you?"

"He was a fellow student of Oogway and neighbor."

"And why did YOU BRING US OUT HERE JUST TO DIE?"

Finding no answer, Shifu lowered his head and sighed. Po was staring at them both, not wanting to break the silence and get killed. But, knowing Po, he had to.

"So, Lord Jiong is basically a well strained mass murderer who plans on what?"

Tigress never took her eyes off Shifu. Her eyes seemed to burn in anger, and her body was radiating frustration. Tigress stopped her stare down with Shifu and looked at Po.

"He intends on fighting you, one on one, and de-throne the emperor. Thus, taking over China." She said it in a angered tone, before taking one last look at Shifu and walking away.

"Just when you think he wasn't cliché."

**KFP**

Tigress had been dripping blood from her claws from the guards and Po's scratch she gave him. She wanted to kill Jiong, but she knew she couldn't, which made her more furious.

"Shifu…. I would kill you if I wasn't in debt to you."

Learning of how she was orphaned by the man who did it was scarring itself, but to know that the man who adopted you knew your parents and kept their legacy a secret was even worse.

1 hour ago, Mountain village main city. Near rice shop:

"_You did it?" _

"_Yes indeed, and I enjoyed it. They were stuck up snobs anyway, you were better of an orphan."_

_Tigress eyes widened in shock hearing the words of lord Jiong. He was talking about the subject as if they were talking about food. Tigress didn't know whether to cry or yell in rage. She was leaning back on her paws, as if she got pushed over. Lord Jiong was sitting cross legged, amused of Tigress's reaction._

"_Their names were Ren and Luna. You look more like your mother. Especially when making that face of shock and terror. She was the easiest to kill out of the two. Ahh, I remember her fighting at her best to defeat me, right before I stuck my claws through her chest."_

_Tigress felt tears swell up in her eyes, but refused to let them go. She didn['t want to show anymore weakness, but he couldn't hold on any longer. The burning, salty water dripped from her eyes uncontrollably as lord Jiong continued to describe the murder of her parents._

"_Your father, Ren, was a strong ma, proud and confident. He almost killed me, but the sight of his dead wife made him weak, so I tore him apart. Not literally though, I just left a gaping hole in his abdomen."_

_Tigress wanted to puke. She couldn't handle the thought of her parents being brutally murdered by the man in front of her._

"_Stop…" She begged him to stop his story, but on he continued._

"_Shifu came in as I left, saying that he will one day avenge them both. I swear I heard him crying, and it felt…. Good. Oh, I also passed by thhe room they had made for you. It was red and pink, with flowers all around your bed. Have you ever smelt blood and lotus at the same time? It's amazing."_

_Tigress had no thoughts then. Not caring if she lived or died, she sprinted toward him, going for his throat. However, as soon as she attacked him, he dissipated into black smoke, then reappeared behind her. She almost tripped, but regained her composure and turned to face him._

"_You must be wondering how I am able to do this technique. Or, you're wondering how I am so close to you, but I am supposed to be in the Golden City?"_

_Tigress let out a growl and charged again, only to have the same results as last time._

"_I am a clone. There are many of many located amongst the towns you will encounter among your journey. We have 1/50 of the power Lord Jiong has."_

"_How….. many people do you have on your side Jiong?"_

"_Ten thousand and counting." With that, the clone dissipated into the passing wind, leaving no trace of his presence."_

She thought back on the memory while destroying the forest outside of the town. She was kicking, clawing, and breaking anything that separated her from, well, everything. Her blood stained clothing was being washed by the sudden downpour that came upon the village.

**KFP**

"I gotta find her."

"No, let her cool off."

"She's not going to, that's why I have to find her before she hurts herself or someone else."

Viper was trying to talk Po out of searching for Tigress, but he wouldn't listen.

"Master Shifu, may I-"

"Go." Shifu seemed really determined to get Tigress back. He was out of it for a sec, but regained his "sensei-ness."

Po nodded back to him and ran off into the rain, not sure whether he was going to find her or not.

**Wooooo. Hope that explains some things. Thanks to for updating Teenage Wasteland for kingdom hearts. Read it, has over 1k reviews. Not saying stay Unbound, wait, I already did.**


	11. Chapter 11

The moon revealed it's beauty to the black night, hoping to bring a serenity like feeling to the surrounding blackness, waiting for the sun to come back and repel the black emptiness of night.

Lei walked around the camp, inspecting each and every detail. Soldiers, food, weapons, and healers were all aspects that she had to control. Her camp was located outside of Phoenix Wing City. She was told the Dragon Warrior would arrive in less than two days, and every passing moment scared her.

"What if he's a dragon? What if he kills me? What if he's hot? What if-"

"Mistress Lei!"

"Yes, General Tao?'' she said, regaining her normal composure.

He stood in attendance although he was twice her size, with him being a rhino and her being a lioness. He respected her, but mostly out of fear.

"The soldiers you sent to capture the five were murdered. All twenty seven of them" He said it fast, hoping she would toss it aside as unimportant.

"What?"

"They were killed by Master Tigress-"

She roared and pointed her katana at his throat. He quickly started to sweat, and she continued to push the blade against his throat.

"Don't come to me with your problems Tao. Send more men, do whatever it takes to capture them. DO NOT come back without the five AND the Dragon Warrior. Do you understand Tao?"

He wanted to nod, but there was a 5 ft. long obsidian blade at his throat. The last thing he wanted to do is shake his neck.

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled a wide, almost innocent smile. It was a frightening contradiction, which almost made Gen. Tao soil his tunic and armor. Lei sheathed her katana, patted Gen. Tao on his back, and skipped away to her tent. He watched her go, and relaxed his tree-stiff body when she was out of sight.

"This is going to be a long night."

**KFP**

Po searched around for Tigress, following the broken down tree's and ripped leaves. The destruction was evident. It looked like a war had taken place in the forest itself, and Po was headed for the main battle. He jumped at the sound of her far-off roar, and decided that maybe this wasn't the best idea. He didn't care though, because he never has any bright ideas in the first place.

After walking for almost an hour in the cold, hard rain, he fell through some bushes into a small clearing surrounded by the rest of the forest. As he was looking at nature's natural "Spar Circle" he spotted Tigress slowly dragging her claws down a tree.

"Hey."

"….."

"You alright?

"…"

She paid him no mind, she only kept dragging her claws down the tree, looking void of any emotion. She seemed to have been crying, but at first glance, you could barely tell.

"Tigress, we need to go bac-"

"NO I DON'T. GO AWAY PANDA."

"Tigress, you can't be planning on sitting here for the rest of your life."

"Panda, I swear, the only reason I put up with you is because you stopped Tai Lung. If you hadn't have done that, I would have killed you a long time ago."

He was taken aback by her words. Killed him? Taken his life?

"Then why didn't you? Why didn't you kill me?"

"Shifutold me not to injure you in any way shape or form while Oogway was alive. When He died, I was going to kill Tai Lung, and then you."

Those words hit him, hard. He was going to be killed by her, but he saved his own life by defeating Tai Lung. It made him feel like a lottery card, with his life being the prize. Wait. Without him, she would be dead. They all would. Especially when Shen was ready to kill them all. He saved them.

" You couldn't kill me. Without me, you'd be dead. On two occasions I ave saved you from death, an dyet you still don't appreciate me."

"How can I appreciate someone who breaks my floor boards whenever they walk on them."

"But you-"

"Panda, I found out my parents were killed, and you come here to disgust me with your presence"

"I came here to help you, but you're beyond my help."

With that Po left Tigress in the forest. She snarled and followed him back to the camp.

**KFP**

**1 hour later: 11:27 pm. Night 2**

Po and Tigress arrived at the inn about an hour after Po searched for Tigress. The rest of the five expected Po to be happy and Tigress calm, but that assumption was crushed. Both Po and Tigress looked as if they had been to a funeral, with neither of them saying a word. Shifu observed their behavior, and took it as a bad sign amongst the two.

"Students, we shall be leaving at dawn. This day was unsuccessful in learning about our enemy. Tomorrow, I want everyone to search any and everything about lord Jiong and his men. That is all, rest now."

Whilst going to his room, Po walked by Tigress. The shared a glance, neither one saying a word. Tigress let out a low growl before she opened her door, and Po mimicked her growl and face.

Viper, who had observed the entire occurrence, only shook her head.

"What happened?"

Po went inside his room and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew what had happened was not hhis or her fault, but he still hated her for it. His inner peace was disturbed, and he could not perform the kata given to him by Shifu. Before he dosed off, he took the drawing of him and Tigress at the festival. She didn't even smile, and that made him even more angry.

"Not good enough for you huh?"

With that, he crumpled the picture slowly, relishing every last crinkle that he forced upon the paper. He tied a bandage around his chest to fix the mark_ she_ had given him, and then drifted off in a cold, angry sleep.

Tigress sat on her bed, looking out her window, watching the city's residents clean the corpses and blood from the streets. She imagined lord Jiong's clone killing the wolves, over and over again. She could not comprehend the amount of speed and power he had to kill them all, without her hearing.

"I'm not much different." She said, thinking back to the jail's guards. The rain had washed away the blood, but she could still feel it on her fur. Then, she thought about the incident that occurred an hour ago. She felt a wave of anger come over her, thinking about how he always tries to save the day. It bothered her to no end. She spotted the flare firework he had given her on her drawer, and snapped it in two.

"That's enough of you."

With that, she turned over in her bed, an fell into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Tigress awoke in her large water bed, struggling to lift her groggy body off of the comfortable cotton . She stopped fighting herself and lay back down, realizing that it was only about four the morning, and Shifu wasn't planning on departing until nine. She pondered about the occurrence that happened yesterday, and she scrunched her face in a frown.

"Po…"

She said his name softly, but with a little annoyance. She had told him that lie yesterday because she wanted to be alone, but it kinda got out of hand.

"…_.Once I killed Tai Lung, I was going to kill you…." _ The lie rung in her head, but she knew it was needed.

"He brought it on himself…"

She gathered the strength to get out of bed, and started to walk outside, cautiously avoiding loud floorboards and creaky walls. Once she arrived outside she saw that the streets had been cleared and cleaned, resuming their original golden color. The town was busy again, so much so that people bumped into her countless times. She decided that she needed meditation so she jumped on top of the roof of the inn. When she landed, she observed her surroundings , taking a look at the city, the people, Po…

Hold on, Po?

She saw him in his inner peace stance, still as a rock. She stared at him as he did nothing, wanting him to say something.

"I'm sorry for intruding Master Tigress."

The first words made her slightly shift her position.

"You didn't, I apologize for interrupting-"

"Hah, that's funny. You're apologizing."

She took it as an insult, and was about to protest, then she realized that he had a point. Zhe kind of deserved it.

"Let me go before you try to kill me again."

That did it. That made her feel like the worst possible feline on earth. Her face said anger, but (CORNY ALERT) her heart said that she was as guilty as Shen and Tai Lung. But she had reason to be angry. Right? She had a reason to frighten him off, right?

"I recommend you do leave."

You think I was joking. I AM obviously leaving."

Po had never had a smart attitude towards Tigress, but this time he didn't care.

"Dragon Warrior, there is no need for the attitude."

"A little hypocritical are we?"

That shut her up. Her eyes widened in shock to what Po had just said. He had been told he was useless and a homicide target, but he still had the balls to stand up to her. Before he left the roof, she ran and tackled off of it, causing them both to plummet thirty five feet to the ground.

**KFP**

Lord Jiong sat in his throne, seemingly asleep. He took over the governer's tower with ease, and decided that he would reside there in the golden city. He wasn't at one hundred percent, what with 20 clones roaming around China. He had replaced his jet black armor with golden plated metal, saying that it suited the location.

"Dragon warrior, I hope you have gotten stronger, otherwise world domination won't be as satisfying." He rested his head on his paw and instantly fell asleep.

**KFP**

Po and Tigress had awoken Shifu and the five with their "tumble" and were fighting like they had been in rival gangs. Po was using every technique he had learned before, whilst Tigress was using every move she ever learned. She sent a kick to his head, only to be blocked and palm striked to the ground. She rolled out of the fall and jump kicked Po into the pool.

Every attack bothered Monkey, so he decided to speak up.

"Master, they're really going at it, shouldn't we-"

"No words can fix what they have done to each other."

Monkey understood what he meant and decided to watch. He had befriended Po, and it bothered him to see him in any type of pain. And in this case, it was physical AND mental.

Po aimed a kicked at Tigress abdomen, while Tigress aimed a punch ay Po's face. Both strikes made their mark, causing the two to "lock up."

*cough*"I've had…*cough* enough of you Po."

"Then show me how *grunt* mad you are."

Tigress grabbed Po's cheek skin and threw him into the pool, again. Once he got out, she charged him, only to halted by Po's touch .

Crazy right? Tigress froze, still maintaining her "battle face" and positioning, as if time had stopped.

Po then waved his arms in the dragon style, pulled back a punch and striked.

BAM! An explosion happened, with dust and dirt covering the back of the inn's clearing.

"AW DAMN!" Mantis yelled, waving away the smoke that surrounded him and the five. Viper squinted her eyes, trying to see what had happened, though to no avail.

Once the smoke had cleared, the sight before them was, well, shocking.

Po's punch had been redirected to the ground by Shifu and his staff, causing a giant crater to appear to the right of them. Tigress had fallen on her back, being released from her trance, and rested on her elbows. She was breathing hard as she saw what had almost been her face in the ground. She lay back down, and got checked on by the remainder of the five.

Shifu took his hand and drove Po's face into the ground, and started to yell his head off.

"PANDA, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"Yeah well, she was going to try and kill me a long time ago."

"What are you- What is he talking about!"

Tigress looked at Shifu while being helped up by Crane. She saw no way of avoiding the truth now, so she thought she might as well confess.

"I told him after I killed tai Lung, I was going to try and kill him"

"SUCH STUPIDITY! IN ALL MY DAYS, I'VE-"

Shifu realized that this was getting nowhere, and decided it was time to calm down and continue.

"Let's just start walking….."

**That's it guys. Sorry for the late update (LoL rhyme), I've been reading other great stories. Kung Fu panda: The hangover, all of Mitchicus stories, Kung Fu Panda 3, yada yada yada. It's cool to finally have good stories that I enjoy online now. So yeah, I want criticism, I mean the inspirational kind. Thanks for my reviewers for giving me the strength to update today. Yats dnuobnu sklof.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Great Bridge of Lao Sheng: 2'oclock pm.

"Well... I'd have to say Master Shifu?"

"What? No way!"

"Yeah, he's like the joker of spades."

"So you're saying that if Master Speeding Fox would lose to Master Shifu?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Monkey tried to protest, but he figured not to respond to Mantis since Tigress had given them the "Shut the heck up" glare. Shifu had chuckled slightly, and received a lot of odd looks from his students. Shifu only laughed at Po, who hadn't said a word in the past ten hours.

"Speeding Fox and I had a spar one or two times, if that helps coclude your debate."

Mantis and Monkey both went wide eyed and then glanced at each other, with Mantis being the first to speak.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, who won?"

Shifu closed his eyes briefly, trying to remember exactly what happened.

"The first bout was a draw I believe, and he was called back to Beijing before we could finish our second."

Monkey then threw his hands up into the air, and started making random runway sounds with mouth.

"I was right! HAHA!"

"No you weren't, Master said it was a draw, and YOU said that Speeding Fox would-"

"No, I didn't. I said Shifu wouldn't win, which he didn't. YOU said he would win entirely."

"That's not legit! Master, is that reason legit?"

"I would have to say so."

"AW COME ON! TIGRESS? VIPER? CRANE?"

Tigress responded with a growl, whilst Viper turned her head around and nodded. Crane on the other hand gave a verbal response.

"Yeah Mantis, he got you there."

"WELL DAMN! C'mon Po, support me on this!"

Everyone then redirected their attention to Po, who had a blank expression on his face. It got really awkward since he said nothing, which kind of made the much needed communication die down. Po waved his arms when he walked, and every time Po's right hand would flow backwards, Tigress would tense up. She barely remembered anything about that fight, besides being touched and waking up to find a giant crater and a very angry red panda.

She knew that she was wrong ever since the other night, but her pride overruled her guilt. At the time, it seemed like a good idea to tell Po that she was going to try and kill him, but now…

Not really since he tried to kill her.

Then, out of nowhere, Po turned right and jumped off the bridge right into the river below them.

**KFP**

Lei awoke with a start, literally jumping out of her bed and onto the floor. She scanned the area for potential threats, and then realized that this action was unnecessary. She sighed looking at her fiancée's sleeping body, realizing that it was his movement that awoke her. And before she could climb back into the cloud she called a bed again, she was halted by-

"Mistress Lei, the Dragon Warrior nears."

General Tao had poked his head into her quarters to alert her of the news, but soon wished he had waited.

Let's just say she was in, _Nature's _clothing. He covered his eyes immediately, but not before she screamed loud enough to break the bottle of champagne next to her and scare the hell out of any and every soldier that was at camp.

**KFP**

The next hour or so was spent searching for Po in the lush vegetation that surrounded the river. Tigress knew where he was, but chose not to directly search for him. Even though they were at odds, she didn't want to cause any unnecessary altercations. However, his scent was starting to die down, and she instinctively chased down his whereabouts. She stopped behind a tree literally right behind Po, and got a confused look on her face,

"What am I doing…"

She peeked from around the tree , and spotted Po in his inner peace stance, but this time, he had just begun the sequence.

"_I was going to kill you… "_

"_YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"_

"_I've had enough of you panda"_

Po allowed the memories to freely go through his mind, and continued the sequence as his tears bean to fall.

"_How can I appreciate someone who breaks my floor boards when they walk by them?"_

He let the drop fall to the ground, signifying that he had finally let go of what had happened in the past two days. He opened his eyes and wiped his tears, then put on a giant smile.

"Finally…"

Tigress looked at him again, realizing that he had forgiven her d himself. He noticed her tail, which was swishing uncontrollably.

"Tigress?"

She stepped out from behind the tree and got in her fighting stance. Po wasn't fazed by this, and decided that it needed to end.

So he started walking towards her.

"What're you doing?"

"Ending this."

She tensed up, and when Po got in her attack range, she didn't budge. Why? Because the panda had pulled her into a hug. She tried to fight it, but only her shoulders could move. She stopped squirming, and accepted the hug.

"Tigress, I'm sorry. Let it go, please."

She was shocked at those words, and returned the hug back. She was tired of feeling guilty all the time, and it was time to let it go.

"I'm sorry Po."

"Look, I know what it's like to lose a family to some power hungry maniac, but you have to accept it and move on."

Tigress looked at Po in shock, realizing that he went through the same situation that she was going through.

"Alrigjhty then, let's go back!"

He let go of Tigress and started to walk back towards the bridge, leaving the tiger there with confused feelings.

"Po really knows how to crash the mood."

And with that, she followed him back.

5 minutes later…

"So, to re-achieve inner peace, you jumped of the bridge?"

"I needed somewhere private."

"Po, we are over forty feet in the air…."

"Okay, not one of my best ideas, but it worked!"

Crane wanted to keep the argument going, but decided to let Po's logic win. The life threatening idea seemed to bring Po back to life.

"Po then looked at Master Shifu with a stern face. He looked as if he was about to discipline his child.

"Master, you have some explaining to do."

Shifu sighed, looked at Po, then at Tigress. He finally decided that there was no avoiding the subject anymore, and began to speak.

"Indeed, it is time."

Shifu sat in the lotus position, and started speaking.

"_The first furious five consisted of a dragon, a lion, two tigers, and a phoenix"_

_These masters were Riau, the dragon, Jiong, the lion, Ren and Luna, the tigers, and Sho-Fang, the phoenix. Each master possessed skills beyond that of an ordinary being._

_They were all immortal._

_Now these five beings were told by Oogway told forever protect Kung Fu as its founders, And to swear to never use their powers for evil. Riau grew to be the first chosen protector of Kung Fu, naming him the first "Dragon Warrior". Jiong settled in my hometown, constantly training. Sho-Fang went to reside in the core of the earth, and Ren and Luna continued to stay in the valley as the last two of the five. After 1000 years, Masters Ren and Luna abandoned their immortality and had a child._

Tigress winced at this, then looked down at the ground.

_Lord Jiong continued to stay in town, and I came to know him as a friend. He said he had t, "accomplish something" and left the city, never to be seen again. Riau embedded his spirit into Kung Fu over 900 years ago. He was said to have already been ten thousand years old when chosen to be the dragon warrior, and lived another one hundred years before embedding his spirit into kung Fu. Lord Jiong returned ad tried to become the Dragon warrior, but was rejected by Oogway. _

_He destroyed entire cities, leveled valleys, and hunted down and killed every warrior whom he said was strong, including masters Ren and Luna. Sho-fang returned and defeated him by locking his soul away in darkness. At the same time, Tai Lung had tried to force himself to become the dragon warrior. They were both stopped, and Luna's child was put into an orphanage by me._

Po looked like he had been told he was a duck, Crane just stood there, wide-eyed, Viper had nearly fainted, Monkey did faint, and Mantis was so shocked he couldn't even make a joke.

"Now let's keep walking."

**KFP**

The walk to the city was completely silent No one bothered to say a word, all except for Po. He had been staring at Tigress, out of worry. She had her head down the whole way, looking hurt.

So, being Po, he tried to talk to her.

"Hey, um... You alright?"

She didn't even bother looking him in the eye. Instead, she looked straight forward, and wearily said

"Yeah, I'm fine Po. Just don't bother me now."

"Hey, if you need someone to-"

"Po, not right now."

"We have arrived."

Shifu interrupted their small talk by pointing out Phoenix Wing city. It was even larger than Gongmen city, and was said to be the birthplace of fire. There was a large tower almost identical to the peacock's castle, but this one had extensions into smaller buildings. The sunset looked like it was made for the city, and the remainder of the bridge had writing on it.

Tigress began reading it.

"Let the fire that burns within you be released unto the world, the great light that shows your will. If you may ever lose your fire, ignite it again using your soul. These are words from-"

"Sho-Fang." Po interrupted.

They walked to the city gates, and as soon as Po opened them to walk inside…..

"Halt Dragon Warrior!"

They were surrounded by over a hundred Rhinos, Gorillas, and Wolves. Po responded by doing the sequence for the "Strength of the heart" but was stopped by Shifu.

"Panda, we are easily outnumbered. Plus, your technique is far from ready."

Monkey was seriously nervous due to the silence, so he said-

"Master Shifu, we could really use Tai Lung right about now."

Brief pause…..

"I agree."

They were escorted to Lei's tent, and were chained up there. Some of the gorillas remembered Viper's tail unlocking thing, so instead they placed her in a cage. Mantis was placed inside a jar.

Lei walked out, wearing a slightly unbuttoned vest and leather shorts. Very short ones though.

"Damn girl….."

Monkey looked at her up and down, surveying every detail of her body. The white as snow fur, the blue eyes, the blade at his neck….

"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't find interest in people I'm about to kill. Besides, I'm already taken."

"He doesn't have to know. Just me and you baby…"

Shifu kicked monkey in the side as hard as he could, making him bend over in pain. Po laughed, Tigess scoffed at Po, Mantis was asleep, and Viper just rolled her eyes."

"This is one hell of a team you have here Shifu."

Lei laughed at that, and so did Po.

"What're you laughing at?"

"I'm scared."

"Listen panda, I know Jiong's army is strong, but-"

"No, not that. It's just that there is a very angry snow leopard standing on that building."

"What?" Shifu asked.

They all turned their attention to where Po was looking.

Tigress: "Unbelievable.."

Monkey and Mantis: "No way…"

Viper: "oh my God.."

Po : "No doubt about it…."

Crane: "Aw c'mon!"

Shifu: "Tai Lung."

"Yes, and it's such a pleasure to see you all. Now, I want the Dragon Warrior."

**Oooooooooh, he's back and bad. Actually, this might even be a blessing. Naw, not at all.**

**Anyways folks, the thief of FF has been subdued and reformed, thanks to "me". Yes yes yes, well, all in all, Stay Unbound.**


	14. Chapter 14

Po looked at Tai Lung, and Tai Lung stared back. The entire camp was silent, only the wind could be heard as it moved through the objects that obstructed its path. Tai Lung then leapt from the building, back-flipped, and landed in front of Po.

"Release him."

"Oh, you're eager."

"It's been quite a while since I punched that fat stomach of yours."

Their stare down continued, until Tigress broke the silence.

"How did you-"

He placed a nerve attack on her, and she froze in place. Apparently, he didn't want any intrusions. However, he got one.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lei's fiancée walked outside the tent, steaming with anger. Tai Lung didn't even bother to turn around.

"Who are yo-" CREAACK!

Tai Lung didn't allow him to finish before he impaled him with his hand. The sound it made was the mixture between a gush and a bone crack. He pulled out his hand, and allowed the body to fall to the ground. Lei didn't even flinch.

"Why?" Po asked.

"Excuse me, Dragon Warrior?"

"Why did you come back?"

Tai Lung thought for a second, and said something that shocked everyone.

"I left things undone, unsaid, and unrepaired. I want to tie it all together, then I will peacefully die. Spreading my chi everywhere was a mere cripple to me. I returned by only using my sheer power!"

Po looked at him hard, then at Shifu, the five, at every rhino, gorilla, then back at Tai Lung.

"If I win, you join me."

Tai Lung did the same as Po, what with the looking and such.

"If I should win, _Po_, I want your title."

Shifu looked up.

"Tai Lung, no matter how many times you return, you will never be the true Dragon Warrior."

"And no matter how many times you speak, I will never listen,_ Master._"

Shifu only shut his eyes and shook his head, knowing what Tai Lung had said to be true.

Lei was still staring at the badly mutilated body of her once fiancée. She had a blank expression, and her stance seemed as if she was looking at a rock. She had not moved an inch since he was killed, and soldiers had started to question her disposition. Whispers arose from within the crowd. A riot was in the midst…

"I'm tired of waiting!" Tai Lung screamed, before plucking one of Crane's feathers.

"Hey, I need those!"

"You also need life. Stop complaining, or will cut it off from you."

Tai Lung started picking Po's handcuffs, and Tao stepped forward.

"Mistress Lei, DO SOMETHING! GIVE AN ORDER!"

She did nothing besides stand there, still gawking at her fiancée's corpse. Tao waited for her response, but when did not get one, he smiled widely. He charged towards her and shoved her to the ground, laughing when she did not retaliate.

"I'm taking over now…" Tao started, before stepping on Lei's back and looking up.

"NOW YOU BLUSTERING FOOLS, KILL THEM ALL!"

All the soldiers charged, screaming like that of an army. Tai Lung opened Po's cuffs, and before he culd even get into his fighting stance, Po grabbed Tigress, released Crane and Monkey, and started running. Shifu, who had been picking his lock with a hidden pick, grabbed viper and Mantis and dashed away.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

The 7 of them had already fled the clearing located in the outskirts of town, and were headed back into the main city. Tai Lung had begun to pursue the by leaping onto a tree, but stopped. He looked back at Lei, who was being trampled by the soldiers. Tai Lung hesitated, furrowed his brow, rolled his eyes, then leaped back down to save her. He didn't fight long until grabbing her because most of the soldiers were headed into the city. He threw her over his shoulders, and escaped through the forest.

The five, Po, and Shifu had escaped into the southern part of the city, known as the city's FAVELA. They had hidden inside an old pig couple's house, which smelled of soap and vegetables. Shifu released Tigress from her frozen state, and was in a foul mood when she looked around.

"Master, would you like me to scout over the city?" Crane asked out of habit.

Shifu checked outside. Nightfall was upon them, and they were experiencing a new moon.

"Yes, go. I want a report on soldiers who are searching for us, and _his_ location please. Do not engage anyone."

Crane nodded and started to walk outside the house opening balcony, but was cut short by a falling thing. Actually, it was a landing Tai Lung. Crane stopped short and widened his gaze.

"Found em'."

Tai Lung set Lei down next to the pig lady, who was staring at Tai Lung as if he were a giant balloon.

"Tend to her needs."

"Oh young man, you have found yourself a pretty woman!" The pig exclaimed.

Everyone laughed except for Tigress, Shifu, and the womanizer himself. HE shot them a quick glare, and they all went quiet.

"Thank you, and I would appreciate it if you could assist me in helping her."

"Oh yes, me and my husband will fix her right up! HEYYY, CHARLES, WE GOTTA LIVE ONE."

Everyone tried their best not to laugh at the sudden outburst, even Tigress held her head down to hide a smirk. Then, a large Pig, about twice the size of the woman, walked in and picked up Lei. He started to walk out, but his wife slapped him on the butt and shouted-

"WOOO! THAT'S MY STRONG MAN!"

She followed him out, and they all laughed. Tigress was laughing for the first time in a long time, and Po noticed. Tai Lung face palmed himself to hide a grin, and Master Shifu's mouth just hung there. Crane had left before the scene took place, and Po couldn't wait to explain it to him. The excitement was short lived, however, because everyone soon recognized that they still had _him_ to deal with.

Po stood up and faced Tai Lung again, the scene almost identical to the encampment one only hours ago. The began to get into their fighting stances, but they were soon stopped by Shifu staff.

"Shifu, you dare INTERRU-"

"I am merely attempting to save our cover, whilst you two are trying to have the army upon us once again. If you have trouble, you may face me instead."

Tai Lung looked around. The room was no larger than a big bedroom, but he figured he could easily take down Shifu.

"Gladly."

The five and Po glanced at each other, knowing that Shifu will lose again. But Po realized what Shifu was going to do, and smiled."

"Now this is about to be Awesomely funny."

**Wooo! That's it folks. It's short, I know, but it was just to make up for lost time. Working on the new chapter right now. And please, give some critique. I don't mind the brutal kind, but I don't like that "This is just awful" kind of stuff. If you don't like mah story bruddahs ans sistas, don't look addit man. (LOL. MY BOB MARLEY IMPRESSION! : D Unbound you must Stay.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Lord Jiong opened his eyes, breathed through his nose and surveyed the throne room. The imperial army had no idea that he had overturned the emperor, for he had all potential tellers locked inside the dungeon. The stealth attack went flawlessly , and the emperor and his guards were tied, gouged, and put in the dungeon alongside with the witnesses. He got up, put on his obsidian chest plate, and proceeded to walk to the master bedroom. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep, nor did he know what time it was. He entered the quarters, and lay down in the double-king size bed next to his wife.

"How many people today." She asked, in a rather harsh tone.

"Zero, from what I have heard."

Her muscles relaxed, and she turned to face him. She was still sickly, but color had returned to the once pale look too Li-Juan's face. She held no emotion, and her stale like facecould only be broken by one thing.

"Mommy, daddy's here!"

Jiong's daughter had ran in, catching the scent of her father. She ran on all fours and leaped onto their bed, receiving hugs and bits of laughter. Jiong tossed her up and down, as a father would, but his wife saw through this.

The care in his eyes was false. She knew he did not care for them.

He caught her staring again, set down his daughter, Xue, and said, "Run along now child, mommy wishes to speak to me." She tilter her head, flattened her ears, and reluctantly let out a-

"Yes sir…"

Xue slothfully walked out, her head down the entire time. Once she exited, Jiong turned his attention toward his wife, who wasted no time in slapping a paw across his face.

"You! I thought you loved us. Instead, you're out there killing people, then coming back acting as if nothing has happened! You're even training your daughter, at age four, to hunt!"

"I am killing people to save your life."

"No blood should be shed for the safety of my body."

They stood eye to eye, lion and snow leopard. Jiong walked out of the bedroom, stopping at the door.

"I lost my first born child already. I will not lose my wife."

"You cannot keep me alive forever Jiong."

He paused again, glanced at her thin figure, then proceeded to exit into the throne room again. He sat in the emperor's throne once again. He rested his red cheek on his fist, closed his eyes, and removed his armor with his free hand.

"This is exactly why I choose to rest here." He mumbled, before nodding off to sleep once more.

**KFP**

Tai Lung sat on the roof(s) of the building, throwing a minor fit. He had been pacing back and forth, re-living the embarrassment suffered just below him moments ago.

_Shifu, staff in hand, merely closed his eyes and waited for Tai Lung to attack. He exhaled through his nose, and a small breeze flew through the small balcony/ exit. Tai Lung sent a fist at Shifu, who merely caught his hand. Everyone gasped in surprise, and Shifu's eyes remained closed. Tai Lung attacked again and again, faster and faster, but only producing the same results. _

"_Tai Lung, the definition of insanity is repeating an action hoping it will have a different outcome."_

_Tai Lung responded with a roar, and a flurry of kicks. The kicks were powerful enough to shake the foundation, but Shifu kept blocking, and blocking, until…._

"Cursed that damn finger hold! It is a mere weapon used against me out of fear!" Tai Lung yelled while pacing back and forth, shaking his fist uncontrollably.

In the home, everyone else had had (lol) their share of laughs. Po went into the living room, where he saw Charles sleeping quietly on the couch next to his tiny wife, who was snoring louder than a full grown gorilla. Po silently laughed, then felt a little envious of what they had. He provided for her, and she loved him despite his opposing attitude. It was kinda ironic, his situation was the complete opposite. He loved her despite her hostility, and she somewhat provided for him. Only she didn't-

"…love you."

He turned to see Tigress standing beside him, blank faced and stiff. That was normal.

"What?"

She snarled a bit, she hated having to repeat herself.

"I said they seem to love you."

It wasn't what he wanted, but accepted the subliminal ask for conversation. He knew that if Tigress spoke first, that meant she had something to yell about or something to let off.

"Oh, yeah. They were pretty happy to see me- US! US! They were happy to see us, is what I said."

Tigress put her hand on her head and smiled, only furthering Po's embarrassment. He smiled back and looked back at the remainder of the five. They were either chatting or asleep, you can problably guess which ones were doing what. Shifu was meditating, and Po heard Tai Lung enter in as he looked forward.

"Po, what are your feelings toward him."

"Mantis is pretty cool, y'know, but sometimes-"

"Po. not him_. Him._"

Po made that "ohhh" face, and closed his eyes and sat on the floor. He knew she was going to ask, but not so soon though.

"I'm kinda glad he's here."

Tigress's eyes widened in shock, not prepared for the statement she heard. She stared at Po, who laughed when he saw her face.

"You're, joyful? How can you be-"

"Tai Lung knows who won last time, and so do I. But, Tai Lung has the determination that cannot be broken. I have the spirit that can always be repaired. That's why I'm glad he's back… He adds to my- OUR awesomeness."

Tigress looked at Po in awe. His worst enemy was no more than ten feet away and he was… Glad? It made almost no sense, but in a way, Po was right.

"Alright then, second question. How do you feel about me?"

Po nearly choked on his own saliva. She was dead serious, and there was no way to avoid the awkwardness.

"Umm… what do you mean?"

"I've given you somewhat of hard time-"

"Somewhat?"

"Don't push me. I've given you a hard time as of late, but you easily forgave me. What allows you to let me be… like this… without losing patience?"

"Oh. Well, my bodacity definitely is a key factor."

"Po, focus."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I can forgive you because I know it's not how you truly are. Hardcore or not, you're not evil. And besides, your anger is what makes you strong. You need it as a balance to your calmness. So whenever you scream, or insult me, it may hurt, but I know it can be repaired."

"So love has nothing to do with it"

That's when Po choked on his saliva.

**Short again, yes, I know, But, next chapter will be at least 5,000 words. So bear with me my readers, there is more to come. Leave some criticism pleaz, other than "too short." And plus, if youz gotz a ps3, add me. Blakfalcon456(main) or theBlue_Phoenix(alter ego) Oh yeah, another thing. Me talking to myself earlier.**

"**Y u no type longer?" **

"**I'm tired."**

"**OH RLY?"**

"**Ya, RLY."**

"**U gon learn today."**

**Stay Unbound folks. Updated mah profile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Changing my overall style. I'm not satisfied with it, at all. I put Tai Lung back into the mix, which was a bad and good idea. It's bad enough I have to keep other characters IC, but now, it's worse. I'm not a good writer, at all, but I write to please. If you have a problem with my story, review. I'm changing my catchphrase from "Stay Unbound folks" to a quote then Stay Unbound. Now, let's get started**.

"WHAT!"

The question was loud enough to disturb an entire neighborhood. The five had stopped to check the situation, thinking they had been discovered.

"What happened! Where's the enemy?" Monkey screamed, a broom in his hand and a night robe around him. Crane was still in the room where the balcony was located. He figured the yelp was a false alarm, so he stayed back along with Shifu and Tai Lung. Thankfully, Tai Lung had fallen asleep, but his eyes were open. Shifu was supposedly meditating, but an eye opened, signaling he was about to speak.

"Crane, it seems you were left behind."

"Yeah, well, can't join everything."

Shifu chuckled a bit, as it was rare Crane and he ever spoke. Even then a joke was out of the question. But he enjoyed Crane's presence, his maturity was a quite a sight.

"You seem have more self-control than any of the other student here."

"Well, that's not that hard, considering who are the other students."

Shifu laughed again, "Ah, I see. Tell me about my students. What is the "gossip" that goes through the palace walls?"

Crane chuckled, knowing that Shifu had been dying to know ever since "the it" that occurred in Gongmen City.

"Well, Mantis is thinking about retiring and going to live in Gongmen city."

"That's out of the question."

"I would think so. Monkey found himself a girlfriend about three months ago, so he sneaks out of the palace late to…. Y'know…"

"I do not know. Care to explain?"

"…Ummm….."

"I am only joking Crane. What about you? You must have plans to do or see something."

"Actually, I'm dedicated to Kung Fu. I have no plans of retiring, leaving, and etcetera, I'm happy where I am."

Shifu thought upon this for a moment, and continued with his questions.

"So you think Master Viper will stay with you?"

Crane only widened his eyes, not knowing how to respond. How did he know? How should he answer? Is he in trouble?

"How did you know?"

"Surveying the area with a partner. It's a classic."

Crane's white feathers almost instantly turned red, the embarrassment apparent.

"Am I…. in trouble?

"Of course. You have to live with Viper. That is punishment in itself."

They both laughed this time.

"Well, tell me about Po and Master Tigress."

"Oh. Those two."

They both took a look at Po trying to explain why he yelled as Tigress walked around the room, searchin for a place to sleep.

"I swear, Po is like a living embodiment of all things Tigress isn't. However, she is fascinated with that, not literally though. Her anger and Po's immaturity are what make the two fight, but it's also what makes them so close."

"I see. So, there is romanticism blooming between the two?'

"I'm not sure, heck, no one is, not even them. But that is what makes them the subject of," Crane put up his feathers in quotation marks, ""palace gossip" ".

The others decided to come back, finally convinced that Tigress told Po that she had a new action figure in stores. They all lied back down, and Shifu decided it was time to end the conversation.

"Hm. Well crane, it was a pleasure having a word with you. You are very wise."

Crane put his hand into his fist and nodded, "Thank you master."

Viper almost wondered if Shifu knew about them, but pushed the thought back as soon as it came. Po and Tigress once again found themselves alone. Po realized the situation, and Tigress looked at him and moved her head down, ear out, as if saying "Go ahead, I'm waiting."

"Tigress, I do love you. But I love Viper too."

"Huh?"

"And Monkey, Shifu, Mantis, and Crane. I love all you guys. It would be wrong to say I don't love you, but I do. As a sister or something, or maybe a close friend."

Tigress only rested her head on her chest and mumbled "Oh." Her ears flattened as she went to lay down on the blanket she had found in a corner.

"Goodnight Dragon Warrior."

"Oh, yeah, goodnight Tigress. Dream awesome."

Po did not sleep though, as his mind was on Tigress's random question. Maybe she though he loved her? Maybe she wanted the truth.

"I hate lying…"

And after that last word, only snoring, breathing, and random butt scratching could be heard.

4 hours later…..

The sounds of footsteps could be heard. She knew who they belonged to, but she didn't bother getting up. She owed him words for saving her, but not an explanation. She watched as he walked into the bathroom with her, and the leopard knelt down before her.

"Are you healed?"

"Thank you for saving me." She said it coldly, like a murderer to a victim.

"Have. You. Healed."

"I owe you no explanation Tai Lung. Leave me be."

He grunted, realizing that that she wasn't budging. He rolled his eyes and tried a different approach.

"I did not purposely end him. He appeared to be a soldier, so I treated him as such"

"Whether or not you knew, you killed him."

"Watch your tone with me-"

"Go away. Why do you torture me with your presence, _Dragon Warrior_."

That was it. She insulted him, and whatever emotions he had were instantly gone, only to be replaced with anger. He clasped his paw around her neck, and slowly un-sheathed his claws. She felt the razor edges go into her fur and skin, and flinched when she heard a drop of crimson hit the floor. Through all of this, Lei maintained a blank expression, up until she saw Tai Lung's face. Tai lung's fiery eyes embedded themselves into her soul, and his words echoed throughout her mind.

"Do not forget who you are speaking to woman; I have no tolerance for ungratefulness. I can and will kill you if you ever speak out of line again, are we clear?"

She didn't answer right away, and in-turn, Tai Lung pushed the claw of his index finger into her bandage abdomen. Lei's eyes widened in pain, then nodded in silence. Tai Lung released her,, allowing Lei to fall to the floor face down. She landed quietly, not wanting to awake the others. Tai Lung quickly shut the door, allowing himself one last glance at the beaten girl.

"I will kill you all….." She whispered softly, loud enough for Tai Lung to hear. He scoffed at her remark. Once the door was shut, he walked towards the living room.

"You."

He spotted Po lying down near the couch on the floor, snoring his head off. Tai lung quietly walked toward him, seeimg that Tigress was also in the room, and knelt down in front of him. He became more and more agitated as Po snored, up until the point where he let out a low, menacing growl. He quickly brought out his claws, then slowly ran one down from Po's face to his heart, and slowly tried to drive it into his body. Blood erupted from the wound as Tai Lung dug deeper and deeper into Po's muscles.

"What do you think you are doing!"

Tai Lung turned to see Tigress and Viper in their fighting stances, staring at him intently. Tai Lung put a shush finger over his mouth, then stood up.

"I was merely testing my newly sharpened claws."

**K guys, I gotta end it. I have to go somewhere this weekend, so I'll have a 4000 word chapter for you when I get back. Sorry, it's really short notice. Stay Unbound Folks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys, I really have no inspiration whatsoever. No one reviews anymore, my story is dragging on, and the only reader I've heard from is a PlayStation network friend. I write for you, not me, but if I don't know you read, how am I supposed to write. I've seen people with horrible grammar and bad plot lines (not saying I'm any better lol) get more popular by the day. I feel like I shouldn't even try anymore. But, I am going to do work, because it's not about me, it's about you.**

**KFP**

"…"

"Answer me Tai Lung!"

"Why're you trying to kill Po?"

"…."

Po woke up and saw everyone, and before he could say a word-

"AHHHHH! THERES A HOLE IN MY CHEST! NOT COOL NOT COOL!"

Po's excessive screaming woke up everyone in the entire neighborhood, and he basically alerted every soldier that was hunting them. Shifu ran inside the living room and shouted,

"WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON!"

Tigress glared at Tai lung, whom had a smug look on his face. Tigress wanted to punch him in the jaw sio badly, and the only reason she hadn't was because of that screaming panda on the floor. Shifu took money out of his pocket, placed some gold coins on the aluminum floor then went storming out of the house.

"LETS GO NOW! I WILL DEAL WITH YOU ALL LATER!"

**KFP**

Tao was trying to keep calm, trying to maintain his peace, but was failing horribly. A clone of Lord Jiong was arriving at the encampment soon, and Mistress Lei was either killed by the stampede or kidnapped by the Dragon Warrior.

So, basically, he screwed himself.

No, no, no, he was the leader now. If a skinny, white as snow leopard was able to talk to Jiong, why couldn't he? He had this, right? Yeah, it should not be _that _hard to talk to a lion.

A short tempered, blood thirsty, overly defensive lion.

"Aw man, what the hell…" Tao said under his breath. Maybe taking over _was_ a bad idea after all.

"I'll just tell him it was the heat of the moment. Yeah, that's good stuff right there."

"It sounds sooo convincing."

"GAAAAAHHHK!"

"Lord Jiong, uhh… um.. greetings.. I-"

"Where is Miss Lei? I must speak with her immediately."

"She…. Ummm… ahh…"

"Is she dead?"

Tao let out a little whimper, and Jiong's face showed somewhat of amusement.

"Tell me… What happened here."

Tao had no way around the truth. Either he told him that he over threw her, or-

"She was captured by the furious five and Tai Lung"

Lord Jiong stared at him a moment, then looked down and scratched his mane, as if considering it.

"Tai Lung's return is unfortunate. He will try to woo Lei again. I will have to retry my plans. Report to me when you hear from them."

"Yes sir."

The clone started to dissipate, and Tao immediately let out a huge sigh of relief. However, before Jiong's clone disappeared completely, he turned towards Tao and uttered a few words to Tao.

"Your decision was just. Do not be afraid to show your dominance. However, never lie to me again. "

And with that, the once solid figure was nothing but a black mist floating across the dark sky. Tao didn't know how to feel, whether to be happy or embarrassed, but either way, he made it out alive. Tao was standing completely still, glaring at the spot where Jiong once stood with a furrowed brow. Tao started noticing the little details about himself; his arms were trembling, his sweat was an endless river, he hadn't blinked in a while, and he had been subconsciously been clenching his battle axe so hard it gave him a large blister. He sighed again, knowing that he would have to resume his position as leader. So, he tightened up, put on his game face, and-

"General Tao!"

"GAHHHHAHHH"

Tao's son, Lao-Xing, had walked up behind his father and nearly scared him to a heart attack. His son had darker eyes and his skin was a lighter grey than Tao's. Other than that, it was hard not to say they were father and son. Lao-Xing was 17 years old, and was as hot blooded as his father.

"Da- General Tao, I have a report."

"Ugh… wooo.. Go...ahead." He muttered out through short breaths. His son then stood in attendance, then read the report like he was programmed.

"A group of men are following the Dragon Warrior and friends through the southern part of the city into the central, near Fo-Shang's tower. They said they heard a loud, womanly scream which was believed to belong to the Dragon Warrior."

Tao scratched his horn a bit, then replied,

"Send Toro and Diablo with the search party, it's time they go to work. "

"Alright da- I mean…YES SIR!"  
Tao nodded towards his son, then allowed him to go back to his quarters. Although he never said it, Tao was a proud father. Having his son with him while they conquered China was an amazing feeling.

**KFP**

Lord Jiong woke up again, this time his wife, Li-Juan, was fast asleep in his lap with his daughter laying on his chest. He had begun to wonder if her words were true. Did he truly care for them? Of course! He was searching for a way to make his wife immortal, like he is. Was that a bad thing? Was he becoming too close to the mission that he was abandoning his feelings for his family?

"Hell no." He said aloud. However, a little too loud.

His daughter, while still sleeping, dug her claws into her father's chest because of the noise. Jiong went from "ok" to "feeling something" to, finally, "ow ow ow!" in a matter of seconds. He tried to slowly pry her tiny claws out, but that only made her dig deeper into his fur.

"Xue…. I'm…. passing out….. too.. deep… into skin…."

Jiong almost laughed when his daughter ironically snuggled up against him more, then he decided that she wasn't letting go anytime soon. Jiong let out a sigh, kissed his wife on the cheek, then slept/passed out.

Li-Juan woke up immediately woke up after Jiong went to sleep, then checked around to assure herself that she wasn't living that weird dream. She saw her husband fast asleep, a tiny claw intruding his chest, and a smile on his face. She knew, somewhere inside this monster, there was the man she married.

**KFP**

"PO! RUN!"

Po had caught sight of Viper, the one who had told him to flee. As soon as they exited the pig's home, they were heavily surrounded. Everyone ran, but Po began to fight, ignorant to the fact that everyone else fled. However, upon hearing Viper's order, he shouted something along the line of "YOLO" then began to run.( For those of you who don't know what a favela is, it's an overly crowded collection of houses piled upon one another, leaving little room for streets and transportation. LOOK IT UP!) The city was heavily occupied that night, mainly because it was a Saturday.

"TIGRESS! DUCK!" Po tried to warn her, but even her reflexes wouldn't save her from the arrpw. Tigress had been too focused on running that she had dismissed her surroundings completely. When Tigress tried to turn around to catch it, knowing it was too close. However, a large, snowy blue hand outstretched and saved her, belonging to a really angry snow leopard.

"Tai Lun-"

"SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!"

Tigress had a "who duh flip flap do you think you're talkin' to' face, but dismissed it as Tai Lung ran ahead of her. Turning back, she could see every soldier running after them, and it was apparent that they had no chance at fighting.

Viper was being carried by Crane, and Mantis rode atop Tai Lung's shoulder. As they were running, Shifu turned a corner as soon as he saw the normal portion of the city. The soldiers ran in their direction, completely missing the 9 of them on top of a building.

"Whew. That's enough running today." Po gasped out, trying to regain his breath. Almost everyone rolled their eyes, except for Tigress, who took the liberty of smacking Po up-side his head.

"Hey, is anyone else wondering where that Jiong clone is?" Mantis asked in a slightly nervous tone/

"Dude, you jinxed it now!" Mantis screamed at him.

Tai Lung was severely confused, so he though he needed an explanation. "Who the hell is Jiong?"

Almost on time, everyone turned to see Po's mouth covered with a golden claw, which was coming froma black portal of some kind. Po was kicking, pulling, and trying to pry the hand away, but his efforts were in vain. Po was immediately pulled through the story, but Monkey grabbed his leg. The strain on Po was too much, so he kicked Monkey in the jaw and allowed himself to be pulled through.

Shifu, who had tried to grab Po as well, turned to Tai Lung, jaw dropped, finger pointing at the now gone portal, and said,

"That was Jiong."

**KFP**

Po fell through the portal and landed on hard cement. He stood up and saw that he was inside a jail cell, no, a four wall cement block, with only three small holes to allow air through.

"Welcome, Dragon Warrior."

Po recognized the evilly deep voice, and turned to face the fully armored Lord Jiong.

"Where am I?" Po asked in a monotone voice, knowing he wasn't completely sure he could defeat Lord Jiong without mastering Strength of the Heart.

"My prison. This is where Sho-Fang imprisoned me."

"I thought he locked your soul in darkness?"

"HA HA!" Jiong busted out in laughter. "Is that what they told you? That is a child's tale. We are actually 500 feet below ground. The "darkness" that Sho-Fang used were bindings to keep me from moving."

"How did you escape."

Jiong didn't answer, he only took of his upper body armor, then looked at the Dragon Warrior expectantly.

"Look man IM STRAIGHT! DON'T TRY AND RAPE ME!"

Jiong was not amused, and looked rather upset that Po thought he was a rapist. He only cracked his neck and spread out his arms.

"Dragon Warrior, hit me with your best technique."

Po was indeed confused, so much so that he looked around in as if somebody was there.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Like, now?"

"Yes, now."

"Are you positi-"

"Do it now or I'll rip your tongue out."

Po started the strength of the heart sequence, not bothering to touch Jiong first. He put his left palm on Lord Jiong's chest, and struck with his right. The force of the blow put cracks on the walls and caused Jiong's armor to crumble. However, Jiong did not budge. The only sign that Jiong was hit was the slightly gray spot on is mid-chest. Po was dumbfounded, and slowly put his hand down in fear.

"If that is all, you deserve to stay down here."

Jiong laughed as he stepped back into a portal of darkness, leaving Po in the cold, dark cell.

"How the- what the…..I'm screwed."

**KFP**

**Phoenix Wing city: Large alleyway, central. **

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DOOOOO!"

Mantis was having a freak-out moment, and the rest of the five were trying to calm him down. Tai Lung went to get some food, and Tigress was having a stare-down with Lei. Viper "went to find leads on Po" whilst Crane "surveyed the area." Shifu saw through this though. He only allowed him to go because he figured they needed to let off stress.

"Mantis, calm yourself. Po's kidnapping is just a reminder of how we should _not_ try to announce our presence to the world."

Mantis went and laid down near Tigress, while said Tiger was eyeing down the female snow leopard. Their faces did not hold anger, but they held pure and utter dislike.

"How does it feel to not have an army behind you? Frightening?" Tigress asked first.

"How does it feel to have your chubby savior gone? Terrifying?"

"You evil witch."

"You weak bitch."

Oh THAT IS IT!"

Tigress lunged forward, ready to backhand Lei into the ground. However, she was stopped by Shifu, who blocked her with his staff.

"Tigress, she is injured. The fight would not be even."

Tigress sat down slowly, still glaring at the cocky snow leopard.

"He's right stripes, I would totally kick your ass."

"Call me stripes again, and I'll make sure those bandages don't come off for the rest of your life."

They both growled at each other, while Shifu only sighed and mumbled,

"I wish Jiong would have taken me instead."

**That's it folks! I know I promised 4000 words, but that'll take me forever. I 'm not the fastest writer, as I'm actually changing up the story AS I write. Sorry if I sound so upset at the top, I wrote that like two days ago. Thumbs up to Wild_Snake_Jr for being sucha great inspiration. Thank you readers for reading, hope you enjoy it so far. I'll probably update tomorrow, depends on what my "personal assistant" says. Thank you all, and Stay Unbound folks. Adios!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up guys? Had to start all over, but, no biggie. Anyway, thanks to Wild_Snake _Jr for being a great help, he is the one that gets me writing when I absolutely don't feel like it. He has these great recommendations that… wait, let me stop, don't want to sound homo. But anyway, thanks to everyone that even bothered to read this far, I can sincerely say that you all are the greatest, aside from myself lol. But now, on to the story!**

"Tigress…"

"…."

"C'mon, you gotta say something about it. Being silent won't solve anyth-"

"Viper, not meaning to sound rude, but please, be quiet."

Viper was ready to protest, but left it alone, knowing that Tigress already had enough to deal with. She started to slither away, then turned her head back to see Tigress digging her claws into her left arm. When Tigress felt hurt, she either sulked, or tried to feel pain in her arms again. She only did it on certain occasions, like when they were evacuating the village, she had her claws ins her arm so much that the flesh had gotten used to her claws and formed around them. Tigress's face never changed, but her mind was constantly screaming in pain. Her parents were killed, Tai Lung is back, and the only person that SUPPOSEDLY had a fighting chance against Jiong was gone.

"Tigress, I know you're upset, but things will be alright."

Tigress only turned and walked past her, not saying a single word.

Monkey was playing a game created by some other country called "Ro-Sham-Bo" and Monkey was getting whooped. Tai Lung was standing next to Lei against the wall, and Shifu was meditating. Crane was silently forming a plan, burning to get out of this situation, until it all popped into his head.

"Master Shifu!" he said excitedly.

Shifu jumped from atop his staff and landed next to Crane,"Yes?"

"I think I have a pla-"

Before Crane could finish, Tai Lung's ear twitched, resulting in him grabbing and shutting Crane's mouth and backing into the alley's wall, with everyone following suit. A few moments passed by, and then wolf guard holding a horn and flares walked by the opening of the alley. He stopped to look, and in turn, Tai Lung, Tigress, and Lei closed their eyes, knowing that he could spot their seemingly glowing irises. The guard looked closer, then continued walking, figuring it was bags of trash clumped together. Everyone sighed in relief, and Shifu motioned for Crane to continue, but discreetly.

"I think I have a plan to rescue Po."

Everyone's head turned to Crane, either staring intently or looking in shock, or perhaps (in Lei's case) both.

Tai Lung, who only scoffed, said, "I say we leave him to Jiong. Maybe he could teach him some maturity."

Crane only rolled his eyes and continued.

"Hey miss snow leopard, do you remember that young rhino that hung behind the general?"

Lei growled a bit at the nickname, then said, "My name is Lei thank you, and do you man his son, Lao Xing?"

"Yeah him, I'm thinking, we could kidnap him"

Everyone considered it for a moment with shocked expressions, but were interrupted by Tigress.

"When do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible."

They both looked at Shifu, whom was stroking his beard with a furrowed brow. After a moment, h closed his eyes and said, "We plan tonight. Execute tomorrow."

**KFP**

The mind is a social and fragile organ. When used, it is most commonly used for communication with other being or objects. However, when the mind has nothing to communicate, it slowly falls into chaos, driving its user to insanity. The Dragon warrior was alone for only seven hours, but he was very social. Being alone is a torture he could not handle.

Unless he was already going insane.

"Look at the big worm." Po was smiling eerily while moving his finger along one of the cracks in the wall. He had been doing it for hours, at it seemed as if he wasn't going to stop. Then, almost out of nowhere, Po passed out onto the floor, his head hitting the blood spotted concrete. When he woke up, he looked around and saw nothing but white, and he had a mean headache.

"Owww…. Gonna feel this later… Where am I?"

"In your mind."

Po recognized the elderly voice to be Master Oogway, so he frantically stood up and looked around.  
"Master Oogway, if you're there, sorry for knocking down that candle in your shrine."

"Po, I am right behind you."

Po turned around to see Master Oogway smiling at him, so he tried to bow quickly, but ended up falling.

"No need for formalities Po, we are like family."

Po got up, rubbing his head, "Now you tell me."

Oogway did his classic chuckle, then motioned for Po to sit down with him.

"Dragon Warrior, your future as it is now is dark, and the future for Kung Fu is even worse. The time for me to place my card has come. The Gods have instructed me to help you on your journey."

"OH REALLY! SO YOU'RE GONNA TRAIN ME! WOOOOOOO! OMG OMG!"

"Now now, excitement is key, but control is the door. We will train for five years."

"How am I- what?"

"The mind is one's residence. You may be here the rest of your life, But your body, nor time, will age."

Po looked confused at first, then smiled in relief.

Oogway acknowledged Po's body movement then continued-

"Po, I am sure your mind is full of fear and anxiety, and you believe your questions and my answers will solve this, correct?"

Po put a hand over his mouth and pointed at Oogway like he was a new Tigress figurine.

"How did you know? Ok, ok… Umm… How am I supposed to beat Jiong if he's immortal?" How are we gonna stop his army? How am I going to save the emperor? How am I gonna get Tigress to li-"

"Be patient Dragon Warrior, with time comes knowledge, and with knowledge comes understanding."

"Huh?"

"Wait awhile and I'll answer your questions."

"Oooooooh okay."

"I will answer one though."

"Oh cool."

"Jiong may be able to live forever, but his mind cannot. He cannot be killed, byt his spirit can be overwhelmed and murdered."

"What?"

"Let us begin."

"What does that mean?"

"Start with your stance. Follow this old turtle's moves."

Oogway raised one foot and outstretched both his arms, having a smile on his face the entire time. Po was mocking him exactly, and Oogway thought to himself, "_The most I can do in this child's heartis give him peace, but what fun would that be?"_Oogway chuckled to himself while Po rambled on with "what does it mean?" and "I'm so confused.". Oogway looked at Po, closed his eyes, and said gently,

"I am going to enjoy these two years."

**KFP **

They eight warriors rested for their plan in the alleyway. However, two snow leopards were wide awake, one being completely silent, one breathing in and out, loudly, while meditating.

"Tai Lung, can you stop that, it's driving me insane." Lei whispered, wishing to shut him up entirely.

"You want me stop breathing? That's a hell of a way to die." He said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" She nearly yelled.

Tai Lung opened his eyes, looked at Lei's frustrated face, and then continued his breathing. Lei didn't bother to talk anymore, knowing Tai Lung was as stubborn as she was, and in the end they would end up arguing.

Tai Lung stopped his meditating, then said, "You have been awake for two days straight. Either you had a raw dragon fruit, or something has been bothering you."

"Nothing is or has been bothering me."

"My breathing was just bothering you."

"Oh shut up."

They shared a brief, awkward silence. Tai Lung was feeling "that" feeling again, then rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to comfort her in some way. He looked over at her, watching as she hugged her legs.

"What happened between us." Le asked.

"I became the strongest warrior to ever live, and you left to become an assassin." He said, emotionless.

"That's not what I mean. You used to be so…"

"I know."

"It was wrong what happened to you, but do you still want-"

"No, I want that panda's head on a plate."

She giggled a little, thankful that Tai Lung responded to her.

"Lei, I will be the first to tell you, I don't need praise or recognition, I want triumph. If Jiong is who I believe he is, then I will defeat him. Then I will feel accomplished."

Lei smiled and said, "Do you remember when you had to meet him to get me. How you two had a stare down that lasted for hours?"

"I swear, that man was really over protective over his daughter. I remember taking you to a noodle shop in the Valley because we missed the fireworks."

"So long ago…"

They both looked at each other, then turned away. Tai Lung resumed his meditation, and Lei tried to sleep, but was failing horribly.

"Lei…"

She got up quickly, but realizing how eager she seemed, nearly laid back down.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her to lay down beside him.

"What're you doin-"

"Be quiet ad go to sleep."

She was going to protest, but felt her eyelids become heavy. As she nodded off, she mumbled something along the lines of "Never forgiving you…" a d "Damn your ass is huge…". He didn't know which one to be more concerned with, so he checked his rear end.

"It is not that large."

He heard her giggle, then laid down beside her, slowly nodding off with the white as snow leopard.

**That's it guys. This is a more personal chapter. We're going to have one more like this until we get some action. Don't worry people, things will turn out well. The crew still has some time before the golden city, so until then, let's be patient. Thanks to my readers and reviewers, and my advice Guru, Wild_Snake_Jr. Until next time, Stay Unbound folks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**WHATS UP PEOPLE! I got four reviews in ONE chapter. It made me feel so good, I can't even describe it to you. However, here's what I'm going to do-**

**Guerilla Warfare- Thanks. Going to change that as soon as I can!**

**Coralis 101- Thanks man, your words are truly inspiring. Welcome to the party!**

**Guest 2- Thanks, I will continue.**

**Fantasyfreak23- I can't wait to write more! **

**Wild snake Jr- thanks for being there when I need you (no homo). You can always make sum1 write LOL.**

**Guest-I'm sincerely glad you love this story. If you are a girl, I would totally date you. If you're a dude, well, we could definitely share some coffee.**

**This is a shout-out to the people I've heard from! If YOU want a shout-out, then come in contact with this story and leave a review, or pm me, or whatever. Love you guys so much it hurts ( no homo ) and thank you for taking the time to read this far, LOVE YA! **

"Jiong! JIONG!"

Jiong awoke to hear his wife's scream piercing through the building. It came from downstairs, so he started to run. However, Jiong didn't run toward the stairs, but towards the window.

"Web of the dark widow."

After saying that, a long, thin, black string flew out the palm of his paw and attached itself to Jiong's sword. He jumped through the colored glass, doing a corkscrew, flung his sword into the side of the tower, then swung into the room from where his wife was screaming. Once he broke through the glass, he saw a bandit gorilla trying to…. Well… y'know.. his wife, and he spotted his tiny cub daughter, laying on the floor bleeding.

"JIONG!"

The gorilla picked up his battle axe and tried to slam Jiong into the ground. Jiong sidestepped, grabbed the gorilla's arm, then flung him out of the window, six hundred feet above ground. He glanced at his wife, saw that she was ok, then rushed over to his dying daughter.

"Xue! Everything is going to be fine… Just stay awake for daddy ok?"

Jiong tried to reassure her,but the gash going across her entire abdomen proved otherwise. He lifted her up slowly, trying to comfort her. She coughed up some blood, then turned her near lifeless eyes toward her watery father's.

"Daddy, I tried to save mommy. Di- *cough* is mommy okay?"

"Yes, mommy is fine.." Jiong said, trying to hold back the burning water that came to his eyes.

"love you daddy…"

"Daddy loves you too.."

Xue smiled a bit, then closed her eyes, signifying that her soul was no longer alive. Jiong's mouth only dropped as he clutched his daughter, letting her blood run down his bare chest. Jiong's wife, Li Juan, fell to her knees and wept. Jiong tried to bring her back using dark energy, but the stress was too much on him.

"Xue… my daughter…"

Jiong, with tears flowing down his face and mane, walked down every step of the tower, Xue in his arms. The people of the city feared Jiong, and when they saw him, they followed him to the shoreline. Jiong pulled a flat chunk of wood from a house and laid Xue on it, then pushed her body out to sea. Jiong didn't turn around to see the people, he only asked one question.

"If anyone saw that gorilla on the way here, tell me which village he was from."

There was a brief pause, then a duck flew up next to Jiong and told him.

"Waterfall Pass, just five minutes' walk from here."

Jiong didn't answer, he only walked through the crowd towards the body of the gorilla. He picked it up, and carried it all the way towards Waterfall's Pass.

**5 minutes later...**

Jiong came upon a small, gorilla infested village. Everyone stopped and stared at Jiong, whom was carrying one of their own.

One male called, "Hey, who are you?! Did you kill that boy there!?"

Jiong growled out a response, "As an explanation, this scum on my back tried to rape my wife, and ended up killing my four year old daughter."

Everyone gasped as Jiong threw him down on the ground, then said, "Give birth to the soul…". Almost immediately, black mist flowed into the gorilla's mouth, bringing him back to life. Jiong grabbed his neck, bent down, and whispered into his ear…

"These are your people. I am going to murder each and every one of the in front of you. Then. I will feed you the flesh of the ones closest to you."

Jiong took two knives from his black pants and stuck them inside the gorilla's hands, pinning him to ground facing towards the village. Jiong then stood up, feeling the anger and hatred build up. He allowed the evil to take over as his vision darkened, then unsheathed his claws before giving way to the temptation.

**KFP**

"Woah. That's... really sad." Monkey said, reading the paper he "found".

Tigress said, "Jiong deserved it, but not that girl. She barely had time to live."

Viper shook her head, and Crane just looked on. Tai Lung had a shocked expression on his face, then looked back at Lei, who only nodded, showing that she was fine.

Shifu only coughed, then said, "Read the other side of the paper."

Everyone, except for Lei and Shifu, watched as monkey slowly, slowly turned the paper over.

"Oh would just turn the damn paper over." Tai Lung yelled as he smacked Monkey upside his head.

"Alright, alright, dang."  
When Monkey turned the paper over, the article literally made Crane puke. It was a graphically drawn picture of Waterfall's Pass with mutilated gorillas everywhere. The headlines read "Lord Jiong kills one hundred and forty men, women, and children at Waterfall's Pass." Tigress nearly lost it when she saw a headless mother clenching onto her child, who was ripped in two, in the extras.

"What are we going to do?" Viper asked generally, expecting an answer from someone.

Shifu looked at her sternly, "There is nothing we can do now except for going through with the plan. Everyone, head out to your stations now, we will commence with the kidnapping as soon at noon."

The five and Lei then left quickly, avoiding guards and open areas. Tail Lung waited behind to speak with Shifu.

"Shifu."

"Tai Lung."

Awkward pause…

"I may have some useful information"

"Do you?"

Awkward pause…

"Jiong… isn't a lion."

Shifu spit out his tea, right onto Tai Lung's purple pants. Tai Lung squeezed the bridge between his eyes, and Shifu took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth.

Awkward Pause…

"Tai Lung, that cannot be true. When I met him, he was a Lion. Also, the Legend Of The Immortals clearly states that he was and _still is_ a Lion."

"Then this can't be right. When I met him, he was a snow leopard. His daughter and I dated."

"Who is his daughter? You never mentioned anything about a gir-"

Tai Lung snapped back, "That's not the point! I heard that Jiong's rampage and my "outburst" occurred at the same time, so when was he a Lion, and-

"When was he a snow leopard…?" Shifu asked inparticularly.

Awkward pause….

Tai Lung snapped his fingers, "He had to be a snow leopard between the time you left to be with Oogway, and before he went on his rampage."

"He was a snow leopard for fourteen years then."

"So why would he transform into… Shit." Tai Lung clenched the bridge between his eyes again.

"Tai Lung, the language, please." Shifu said irritatingly.

"He met Li Juan, a female snow Leopard, and wanted to have children with her. So, somehow, he turned into a Snow, Leopard, had Lei-"

"LEI IS HIS DAUGHTER?!" Shifu yelled.

Awkward pause….

"Shifu, this is going nowhere. Speak with me later.

And with that, Tai Lung sniffed the air for Lei's scent, caught it, and walked out from the alley.

Shifu sat down a began to meditate, imitating his former student by clenching the middle of his brow.

"This… I hate my life so much. Inner peace, inner peace, please work."

**KFP**

**Inside Po's mind, two years later:**

Oogway walked up to Po meditating, seeing that he was ready.

"PO!" Oogway yelled.

Po let out a a very high pitched scream before realizing that it was just Oogway.

"Hahh.. heh.. Yes master?" Po asked between short breaths.

"I believe it is time for you to go. Your training is complete."

Po stood up and bowed to Master Oogway.

"Thank you master."  
Oogway, didn't feel like bowing back, so he went up and gave Po a hug. Po matured a bit while with Oogway, so instead of throwing a fanboy attack, he returned the man hug.

After releasing, Oogway smiled and started to transform into peach pedals.

"Po, you are a great warrior, and a even greater friend. I hope I get to see you once more."

"Farewell Master Oogway."

Oogway waved once more, then faded away completely, only leaving behind a floating mist of peach tree pedals. Po then opened his eyes to see the cell he was in, then stood up. He felt heavier, and when he looked down, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the dragon's clothes on himself. A black scarf with the kanji "Yin" and Yang" written in gold at the end, a black straw hat, and a red sash going across his chest.

"Thank you Oogway." He mumbled aloud. Po wasted no time in trying to get out of his cell,and had a smile on his dface when he spotted a crack. Po then closed his eyes, inhaled a large amount of air, then shouted-

"PALM OF THE DRAGON!"

Po thrusted his paw toward the crack, creating a brief condensed beam of air to shoot up and drive through the ceiling and earth. When Po saw daylight, he started to climb out.

This was the return of the Dragon Warrior

**KFP**

Everyone got ready, severely anticipating the signal. Tigress sat in a tree above Lao Xing, ready to swoop in and take him. He was the ticket to Po's rescue, and she wanted it. Without Po around, everyone was going back to their old attitudes, including her. She not only wanted him back, they all needed Po. To interrupt her thoughts, a loud explosion went off in the front of the camp. The signal. Tigress then jumped down, blinded and gouged Lao Xing while everyone was distracted, threw him over her shoulders, and ran towards the city again. Tigress was soon followed by the rest of the five, Tai Lung, and Lei. They almost made it.. Almost. An arm appeared from a portal and close lined Tigress, causing everyone to halt.

Jiong then stepped out of larger portal, his sword pointing towards Tigress neck. Most of the soldiers were still occupied by the fire, and the rest of the warriors were distracted by soldiers that caught up to them.

"Master Tigress, I am not in the mood for games. I'm going to cut your head off and feed it to your friends." Jiong then raised his machete, and swung down with amazing force. Tigress closed her eyes, awaiting death, but it never came. She opened her eyes, and her eyes widened in shock and amazement.

"Po?"

Po had stopped the blade with his bare hand, and was staring into the clone's eyes intently.

Green meeting green, gold vs. black and white. Two strong forces, one meaning to defeat the other. This is the Return of the Dragon Warrior.

**WOOOOOOOO! ALRIGHT PEOPLE! I hope this chapter helped you out, and I promised some action didn't I? I updated soon because I was so pumped from my reviewers, so I couldn't help it. Thank God for giving me life and Kung Fu Panda. Love you guys! Oh, almost forgot… Stay Unbound folks!**


	20. Chapter 20 Deception with Death

**What's up guys, I did this just to give myself a break for a while. I'm not going to update for a few days, maybe a few weeks. So yeah. I know chapter 20 is supposed to be awesome and such, but, lets save it for 21, kay?**

**Chapter 20- Death and Rebirth.**

Jiong stepped back, withdrawing his sword from Po's grasp. Po didn't take his gaze away from Jiong for one moment, but he leaned down to speak to the shocked tiger.

"Are you alright Tigress."

"I'm managing. A hand please?" Tigress said, being sure to make note of the Rhino she had in a headlock. Po helped her up, however, he took his eyes off of Jiong for a nanosecond, and the infruriated lion took his opportunity.

"Should've been watching me!" Jiong mumbled as he leapt into the air , frontfliped, and used his momentum to bring down a fearsome drop kick. Po, didn't even bother to look as he sidestepped ad raised his fist to collide with the clone's jaw. Jiong maneuvered his head so he wouldn't be punched.

Jiong landed and skid across the dry grass, whilst Po resumed his fighting stance.

"Dragon Warrior, did you take a steroid while you were away?" Jiong asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You could say that. An old, green, wrinkly steroid." Po replied back with a smile.

Jiong took the reply as smartness, so he wasted no time in attacking again. His time, Jiong decided it was time to use extreme measures.

"Blades of the Reaper."

Two pitch black scythes flew out from Jiong's back paws, about six feet in length each. Po stood still, using an improved version of Inner peace, "The still flower." Jiong leapt into the air again, doing a seemingly impossible amount of front flips, looking like a black throwing star. However, time slowed down for Po. He felt Jiong come closer, then did a unique move….

He grabbed his tail, mid-air. Jiong felt Po's hand, and in turn outstretched his body. Jiong tred to land, but Po pulled him out of the air and threw him a good eighty feet into the air.

"Tigress, firework cannon!"

Tigress threw down Lao Xing, ran towards Po, grabbed his leg, and swung him around a couple of times before launching him into air in an amazing feat of strength. Po soared upt next to the now falling Jiong, grabbed his legs, ted his legs around his chest, and started a seventy foot pile driver to the ground.

On impact, the ground turned to rubble, send pieces of earth flying around everywhere. Tigress let her mouth drop. The Po she knew seemed gone completely, and now _this _Po completely obliterated their biggest threat.

"Po?" Was all she could ask again as he walked past her. Po responded with a giant smile and a pat on the back, signifying that he was still the same ol' Po she knew.

Just more of a badass.

Tigress executed the bird call used as a signal between the warriors, and soon the rest of the five, Tai Lung, and Lei were running right behind them.

"Shifu said meet him behind Sho-Fang's tower." Viper informed the group.

Mantis, who had taken note of Po's new clothing, said, "Woah, did Jiong take you shopping?"

"Nope. Oogway did."

**KFP**

Jiong sat in the emperor's throne, wide awake, with a picture of him and Xue lying atop left arm rest. He almost felt okay, almost ready to accept his daughter's death. At least he still had-

"SIRE! SIRE! COME QUICK!" a duck guard screamed at Jiong from the next room. Jiong rolled his eyes, put on his upper body armor and walked out towards the voice. Jiong thought the duck's voice were coming from the imperial's planning room, but instead, it came from the infirmary. Jiong looked puzzled for a moment, then a look of shock came upon his face.

"No. no. Shit, NO!"

Jiong sprinted down the red hallway and busted through the doors of the infirmary, seeing his wife, Li Juan, lying across the table, coughing blood an breathing rapidly.

"WHERE'S HER DAMN MEDICINE!"

The doctor, a goose, said in defense, "She poured the last bottles of it down the drain sir. She hasn't taken it for more than two weeks."  
"GRAAAHHHHH!" Jiong roared his head off, then, out of frustration, punched a giant hole into the wall. All the nurses moved towards the corner of the room as Jiong shifted towards his dying wife. Her fur, usually white, was now a bright grey, and her sea blue eyes were now a pale, bright turquoise.

"Li, why didn't you-"

"Hush Jiong. I could not bear to the strain anymore." She said in a raspy voice.

"I'm close to finding an antidote. All I need is more time."

"Time is something neither of us have anymore. Not everyone wants to be immortal."

She closed her eyes slowly, her breathing slowing.

"No, Li, no! You're all I have! Don't leave me here!"

Jiong clenched her hand, however, Li Juan just smiled and cupped her husband's cheek one last time.

Her hand fell from his face and landed on her stomach, showing that she no longer was among the living. Jiong stared at her face in disbelief for a while, praying that she would just rise up and slap him in the face again, but she never did. He laid his head on her chest, gritted his teeth, and began to cry as he banged the table over and over again. He raised his head again, looking at his wife's smiling face, the ironic slap to his face. She was happy to be gone, and he was torn apart

The infirmary doors swung open once more, revealing Li Juan's niece, Mai.

WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE S- oh my god…"

She put a hand around Jiong's shoulder as she got on her knees and cried for her grand-aunt.

**KFP**

Po and the others found Shifu atop one of the buildings attached to the tower and sat Lao Xing in front of him.

"Alright, who's turn it for interrogation?" Po asked expectantly.

"It's Viper's." Crane said playfully toward his girlfriend, who shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I interrogated that transsexual hippo."

Everyone giggled a bit, remembering the way he looked and how he tried to hit on Po.

"So, then it's yours Po."

"No, you guys made me interrogate that weirdo with the panda costume, saying he was "suited" for me.

"Well, Tigress, means it's your turn," Mantis said nonchalantly.

Tigress cracked her knuckles and smirked, showing the rhino why he should be scared shitless.

**That's it folks. I know its short, but I wanted to get this out there for you. Love you all to death, and Stay Unbound!"**


	21. The feelings of Regret

**Chapter 21… Big and Long chapter? Heavens no! I don't like really long chapters because there could be a loss in suspense. So anyway, thanks to Wild_Snake_Jr for being my only reviewer last chapter ( Thanks a lot guys :p ) And to all the people who have bothered to read this far, or who have read at all. On to the story!**

The interrogation was short, producing little results. All they got out of Lao Xing was how many people were in Jiong's army and a bad smell from… y'know… being scared so much made him….he couldn't hold it in anymore… Forget about it. They no longer needed to rescue Po, so they resumed their journey out of Phoenix Wing City, leaving discreetly. The rest of the journey was mostly hard, mountain terrain capped with snow. Two days after Phoenix Wing City, the warriors ran into an insanely punishing blizzard, which made them stop and rest in a mountain underpass cave.

Shifu, wrapped in numerous cloaks, spoke first.

"Students, Lei, we-"

"And Tai-Lung." Tai Lung pointed out with a growl.

"And Tai Lung, we will reside inside this mountain until the skies allow us to move on. If you feel that you are becoming a block of ice, latch onto someone."

Crane immediately grabbed Viper and put her under his wing.

"Non-intimately please."

Crane let go a bit, but resumed the tight grip when Shifu looked away. The night was quiet, the only noise being made was from the blizzard's winds and Shifu's meditative breathing. Eventually, everyone attempted to buddy up with someone. Monkey tried to get Lei to cuddle with him by opening his blanket towards her and winking, only to be growled at by her and Tai Lung.

"Hey, a brother can try right?"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop trying. It's ot that you're not cute, it's just that I'm taken."

"By WHO!?"

Tai Lung let out a low, menacing growl while Lei slid next to him with the blanket. Monkey raised his arms in defense, mumbling something about, "If that's your type" and "masochist". Tigress shot a glare at Lei when she purred after laying on Tai Lung.

"Don't be jealous stripes; every woman needs to show her enjoyment."

"Show it in private. I don't want to hear it."

"I really don't like you stripes."

"Feeling is beyond mutual."

"Shut. Up. Both of you." Tai Lung said in a very angry voice, trying hard not to yell. Yelling on a snow capped mountain could cause an avalanche, and the last thing they needed was an all-day search for Mantis.

Mantis, who was shaking so much he could barely move, darted over to Mantis and hid himself under the large brown blanket.

"Dude, ladies only!"

"Well imagine I'm a freaking female monkey and shut the hell up 'cause I'm not freezing to death!"

Monkey let out a groan, then turned over and faced the other way.

After a couple of hours, everyone had fallen asleep, all except for two. Po had been meditating, lost in thought, while Tigress had been silently freezing, having too much pride to snuggle up with the Panda. Besides, Po's new attitude probably would deny her question anyw-

"Tigress?"

She looked up slowly, not wanting to let whatever warmth she had escape her.

"Y-yes Po…"

"I- ummm…. If you need- I mean if you're cold.."

Po tried to get the words out, but he didn't want an awkward situation to occur. Tigress wasted no time in scooting next to Po and blocking herself from the entrance. Po had no idea what to do then, he just had his arms lifted and stared nervously at Tigress.

"Po."

"Uh.. Ye-Yea?"

"Lie...down.."

Po slowly slumped from the wall to the ground, wrapping an arm around Tigress before pulling the blanket over them. Once Po got comfortable, he tried as hard as he could to not be so close to Tigress's face, but stopped when Tigress punched him and mumbled, "Stop…moving.."

That night was pretty weird, but Po appreciated every second of having that one Tiger under his arm.

**The next morning….**

"Po…."

"I love you too…."

"Po, wake up…"

Po opened his eyes to see Tigress staring at him from no more than two inces away. He nearly jumped from his position, but Tigress clasped a hand over his mouth. Tigress used her eyes to point out a dark silhouette of Jiong inside the cave. He was transparent ad misty, and he floated instead of walked. Po watched as the silhouette bent down and touched Lei, waking her up, and then motioned for her to come outside.

"Mistress Lei, you-"

"Daddy, just tell me what you want."

Tigress's eyes went wide after hearing this, and Po's eyes were trying to figure out what she heard.

"Why do you assist them? You are my daughter."

"He has returned. I am not helping them, I am helping him."

"You wish to be with him? I thought you hated-"

"I have forgiven him."

"To soon if you ask me."

"I did not ask."

Tigress looked over Po's shoulder to see the two, noticing the family resemblance, although they were two different species.

"Your mother has passed on."

"What?!"

"We could not find the antidote in time. She died three days ago. The funeral will be held tomorrow."

Lei put a paw over her face and breathed in and out, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"Lei, you are all I have left. Either you fight with me or be killed by me. Choose."

Lei paused for a moment, but was interrupted by Tai Lung, who had awaked as well.

"Hello Jiong. Its nice to see the "new" you."

"Tai Lung…."

"Yes, it is me. She had decided Jiong. That means go to hell."

Jiong growled as he faded away, then Tai Lung took the crying Lei back to sleep. Tigress looked back at Po, who had fallen asleep again. Tigress rolled her eyes and bit Po's cheek, resulting in a semi struggle from the two. Once Tigress got Po to calm down and stay awake, she whispered,

"Po, Lei is Jiong's daughter."

"Really? That's weird man!"

"That's not the confusing part. Supposedly, Lei and Tai Lung are together."

Po's face froze for a moment, then he whispered back,

"that's a really cut couple."

Tigress pinched the bridge between her nose and sighed.

"Po, focus…."

"Well, we can't do anything right now, so let's worry about it at dawn."  
Tigress agreed with a nod, then cuddled back into Po's chest. Po was not yet used to the close encounter stuff, but nodded off after a couple of minutes.

**Dawn: 4 hours later….**

The group had quickly packed up their stuff and left the cave, easily going through the rest of the mountains. From time to time, Tigress took a glance at Lei, who's eyes had bags under them. Lei's body movements showed her depression. She walked slothfully and kept her head down the entire way. They continued for several more hours until finally reaching their destination, The Golden City. They saw it from atop a mountain, about two miles away. The mountain made a crater where the city was located, which was filled with white water.

Po, who had never seen the place before said,

'I don't think I've ever seen anything.. so amazing. It was built on water?"

Shifu responded, "Yes. The crater was made by the Riau, the original Dragon warrior, during his battle with his evil manifestation of chi. The city was built as a tribute to him, and as a result, Riau gave them and unlimited amount of pure water."

"So, that's why the water is white?" Crane asked.

"No. It is white because this is where Riau's spirit was embedded into Kung Fu. He separated his oul into all living things, including the water. "

"So why isn't our water white?" Po asked.

"Our water is not blessed by a dragon Po."

Po chuckled, then looked towards the emperors tower, dead center of the city.

"I'm coming for you. And whether you like it or not, your reign ends now."

**That's it people. I had so much fun writing this one. As you can see, this is part one. There will be a part 2, 3, 4, and maybe 5. Then, that's the end of White as Snow. Thanks to all the people who read this far, or read at all, and I hope you have a great life from here on! Stay Unbound my friends!**


	22. Chapter 22

I HAVE RETURNED! I want to thank you all for the patience and support. School didn't and won't make me stop writing; I just needed a break from FF for a while. I had to think about this chapter a lot since a good friend gave me some serious critique, and so I planned it out a little. In the last chapters, there are some grammar errors, but I don't know how to change them, just to be clear. Anyway, I lost my laptop (LOL) because we are moving, so it just got shuffled around . Anyway, thank you my reviewers, Pm'ers, and the many unspoken readers. On to the story!

Evil is the force that embodies every being at some extent. Some push it back and embrace righteousness, while others accept the evil inside and become completely overtaken. Some do not realize the path they take, while others consciously fall into the darkness.

-Sho Fang, the Blue Phoenix

Over a thousand years ago….

"JIONG! JIONG!"

"I'M COMING!"

The palace was a source of yelling and irritation. Oogway, the creator of Kung Fu, was going to bless the five students with Immortality. Riau, Ren, and Luna had gotten dressed and left to the temple while Jiong and Sho Fang tried to help Jiong get ready. They were all in their early thirties, but each student had a bit of childishness in them.

Sho Fang was waiting outside of Jiong's room, and had had enough waiting.

"I WILL BURN YOUR LEGS OFF IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT NOW!" He yelled.

Sho Fang was usually peaceful, but he could not handle pressure well. He was the combination of a crane and a peacock, giving him grace and beauty. However, whenever angered, his wings and would ignite a blue flame, making him completely dangerous.

Jiong said he was a walking paradox, peaceful and dangerous.

"I'm done man…"

Jiong slid the paper door and nervously looked at his superior. Jiong wore all black with a red scarf with the kanji "love" and "respect" written on the end. His pants had a red portrait of Riau going up them, and his robe had Ren and Luna as the Yin and Yang on the back.

"You look kind of sexy."

"You're not so bad yourself hotshot."

The two laughed a bit, and afterward, Sho Fang patted Jiong's back and headed for the temple. Jiong followed him, nervous as ever….

**The Temple of Fire, 5 minutes later**

Jiong walked down the path surrounded by forest into the Temple. The Temple itself resembled the palace; however, it was built from gold. Jiong entered in, cautiously walking up the few steps to the main floor. Once he got up, he saw Riau with his lower body coiled and looking at Oogway. Ren and Luna had been standing silently. Sho Fang had smiled towards Jiong as he stood next to him, then, Oogway spoke with a large smile.

"It pleases me so much to see you all here. You are the few warriors who will carry on the legend of Kung Fu for all eternity…."

The students all smiled.

"Unless you are killed brutally."

They all exchanged a shocked glance, then looked back at Oogway as he began the ceremony…..

**Hundreds of years later…. **

"Jiong?"

Li Juan was searching for her husband, who had gone down to the basement.

"Yes dear?" he answered.

She saw him for the first time in hours, and he wasn't looking well. The transformation was still taking its toll. Jiong's new snow leopard body suited him well, resembling how he looked when he was a lion. He was bed ridden since Li Juan became pregnant, and feared he would have to become a lion again…

"I made some soup for you."

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be resting yourself?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Lei understand that her father is sick, so she'll let me move around a bit. I'm not helpless, just a little fat."

Jiong began laughing, but immediately started coughing. Li Juan handed him the soup, kissed him softly, then headed back upstairs. Jiong watched as she left, then sighed softly.

"Why did I decide to have a kid?"

**14 years later…**

"So, your name is…"

"Tai Lung."

"Right, right. So, you want to date my daughter?"

"Yes, I do indeed."

Lei blushed in the corner of the room, her mother washing dishes in the kitchen.

"What makes you think you're worthy enough of being with her?"

"What makes you think I'm not worthy enough of being with her?"

A smirk appeared on the two snow leopard's faces, causing them to have a staredown. They waited for each other to blink for hours, so much so that Tai Lung and Lei missed the Year of the Tiger Festival. Jiong blinked eventually and allowed Lei to go with Tai Lung to a noodle shop in the Valley.

**1 year later….**

The Phoenix wing city was a billow of fire and smoke, filling the night sky with colors of red and black. The bodies of citizens were laid out on the streets, and the fire engulfed most of the buildings and bodies, filling the air with an unimaginable stench. Jiong stood no more than twenty feet away from huis former friend, the blue phoenix himself.

"Jiong, you have fallen to unimaginable depths of evil. I ask you now, surrender, and I may have mercy with you."

Jiong roared and yelled, "YOU KNOW RIAU DID NOT DESREVE THAT TITLE!"

Sho Fang thought back to that day as he shook his head sadly.

"_One of you will be the protector of Kung Fu, the honored warrior of China. One of you will have your species name inside this title, and your legacy will live on."_

_Oogway stepped towards his students._

"_Jiong, you are a passionate man who will forever be worthy of being called a , you are arrogant and impatient."_

_Jiong winced but bowed towards Oogway._

_"Sho Fang. Your mind holds wisdom and integrity, but your soul hold stress and anger, You have a temper, but you can restrain yourself. However you can only do this for so long, and your anger might be your downfall."_

_Sho Fang acknowledged his masters words and bowed._

"_Riau, you have great talents and an undying spirit. You take pride in what you do, and believe that only the just shall prevail. However, you are stubborn and cold. Your un faltering decisions may or may not be a good thing all the time."_

_Oogway stepped back, and all the masters raised their heads, Ren and Luna left awhile ago to settle down together._

"_I bestow this unto you…"_

_Jiong raised his head in pride, waiting for the title._

"_Riau, the first Dragon Warrior!"_

_Jiong's eyes widened in shock as Riau shook his head in acceptance. Jiong mumbled congratulations before storming out of the temple, bind with rage._

"Jiong, although you were once my comrade and brother, the crimes you have committed are too great."

Jiong charged towards him, roaring as loud as he could. Sho Fang put his hand on the ground, making a giant kanji reading "Seal" appear in fire beneath him. Jiong went for a drop kick, but Sho Fang dodged and grabbed Jiong's face and drove him into the giant Kanji.

"SHOO FAAAAAA-"  
"GO DOWN INTO THE DEEP DARK FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"

Jiong was immediately sucked into the ground, screaming the entire way down. After Jiong was gone, Sho Fang looked at his destroyed city, then at the area where Jiong was sealed.

"I must contact Oogway…"

…..

**Present Day…**

Jiong awoke from the dream he had, taking in the reality of it. The memories stung him, but he decided that he needed to get up. He slothfully walked into the master bedroom, then slowly opened the door.

"Li Juan? Xue?" He asked softly, hoping that his daughter would come running into his legs and Li Juan would scold him. When he realized that they were gone, he entered into the room and sat on the bed. He sighed loudly, then saw a piece of paper covered in blood laying on the floor. He picked it up, squinted hard to see it, then nearly broke down after reading it. Jiong dropped the paper, put on his armor, the stormed out of the room, rounding up his soldiers.

The paper read…

"Jiong, we have been married for over thirty five years, and your daughter still has to remind me about your birthday. Happy Birthday honey."

Below the text was a poorly drawn picture of Jiong, Li Juan, and Xue holding hands, with "Xue" written below it.

**THAT'S IT FOR TODAY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I was told from a very useful source that Jiong needed an "explanation." Hope you enjoyed, ad Stay Unbound Folks!**


	23. Chapter 23 the Bitterrsweet Peace

**The return of something you treasure may one day change your life. Whether it be your stuffed animal, wi-fi connection, or a lost parent, this thing create extreme emotion inside you. I honor myself with this return and the return of this story, and you honor me with your decision to read my creation. I have no boundaries anymore, I am reborn…**

**Unbound.**

The group, after many arguments and the losing of Crane's hat, decided that they would try and camp on the mountain until the morning. They found a flat, cliff like area that had a long drop, but the area that dropped off was blocked by small boulders, some of which were brought up by Tai Lung. Monkey named the destination "Pride Rock".

Tigress was one of the taller warriors, so she could see over the boulders quite well. She stared at the city until the moon appeared, and even the feline took occasional glances at the majestic city. By now, she could probably tell the exact number of buildings in the city, and something about the city bothered her…

Made her feel, at home.

"Tigress?"

Viper's voice snapped tigress back to reality, separating her gaze from the city.

"Do you need something Viper?" She said hastily, trying to avert her eyes back to the city.

"Is something troubling you?" She said it softly and almost in a whisper, trying not to attract eavesdroppers.

"Not at all." Tigress spoke as if she was trying to convince her.

"Bu-" Viper was going to press onto the subject more, but decided that if she was not confessing now, there was no point in trying to get her to talk.

"If you say so, Tigress."

"I appreciate your concern, but it is not necessary, Viper."

Viper nodded and slithered away towards Crane, who was using his back-up straw to build a hat. Tigress breathed through her nose slowly, sounding much like a sigh. She turned back to the city and focused on the bustling streets, the bright lanterns, the tall towers and short homes….

She had been there before… but when?

The question was buried into Tigress's subconscious as she sighed and continued to stare at the city. She hated not knowing things, especially about herself. She continued her staring for awhile,and began to feel somewhat… content that they had arrived. Happy even.

"Hey stripes!"

Tigress happy feeling was zapped out of her and put through a meat grinder when she heard Lei's voice, and she rolled hr eyes when she heard her skipping towards her.

"My name is Tigress, not stripes."

"Whatever, so anyway, watcha' doing out here alone?"

"Why does it concern you?"

Lei shrugged and joined Tigress in staring at the city, crossing her arms on the rock and resting her head in them. Tigress was annoyed by her presence for a while, so much so that she began to depict ways to kill her without it appearing to be a homicide. However, she figured they needed some closure, so she pushed away the thoughts.

For now anyway.

"So stripes, I have a question to ask you."

Tigress looked at Lei in surprise, not expecting her to speak first.

"Speak it."

"Have you ever had a decision you had to make that, well, made you stuck?"

"Define stuck."

"You have no idea what to do, and whatever you do try seems to be wrong."

Tigress knew what she was referring to, and almost instantly felt pity for the snow leopard. Lei had been under a lot of stress lately despite her attitude, and no one could really blame her.

"Yes, I have been in that situation a number of times."

"What did you do?"

"Usually, when a person is stuck, it is their fault that they are there, and it is because of that reason that people stay stuck, not realizing that they are the problem. However, if the person opens him or herself to suggestion and correction, they might be able to learn how to make their decision."

"Suggestion and correction from who? I mean, not everyone has someone to turn to in things like this."

Tigress faced Lei with a soft but stern face, put a hand on her shoulder, and said,

"You do."

Lei's face went from shocked, to pondering, to happy.

"Thanks strip- Tigress."

"You are welcome. Ironically, I prefer the nickname."

Lei giggled, hugged Tigress, and went to lay down next to Tai Lung. Tigress looked at the city, but did not get the "homey" feeling anymore. She figures that she didn't need the city to be happy. She took one last look, thanking the city for… well… just being there, if that made any sense whatsoever. Tigress shared a tent with Po now that Crane and Viper sleep together, so she rested once she her teeth.

"So, how would you marry Viper?" Mantis asked.

"What are you asking?" crane asked back, caressing said snake's body with his wing.

"I mean, how would you kiss her? Ho would she wear a ring? What would be her name? What would you wear? How-"

"Calm down Mantis, no one is getting married any time soon. And don't worry about that stuff, we got that."

"He needs to stop being a nosey little bug."Viper mumbled out from her half asleep state.

"Go dream about ribbons woman." The insect barked back.

Crane chuckled, enjoying their version of peace. However, his smile faded as he knew about the battles to come and whatever happiness they have is a bittersweet sensation. He sighed, adjusted his new hat, and tried lying down. He normally sleeped standing up, but had to try and getmmore "intimate" with Viper. He laughed when he fell, but slowly adjusted into a comfortable position, and slowly drifted off…

**3:29 am.**

Po got up, ready to go through with his plan. He quietly put on his sacred clothes, grabbed one of Monkey's swords, and began to exit the tent. However, he couldn't leave her, not that way..

Po sat behind Tigress, the feline's back facing him. He let out a sigh and scratched his head, but smiled when he thought of their past adventures, moments, words, etc. He wrote something on a small sheet of paper, placed it on her pillow, and awkwardly bent down to kiss her head.

"I love you. The three words neither of us can say."

Po accepted his situation, smiled, and walked out of the tent, headed for the Golden City.

**That's it guys. I finally sat down and wrote this. Expext to hear from me more now. If you're wondering, academics did not hinder my writing, it was just me being lazy :p . So anyway, thank you if you read, thank you if ya didn't. So, Stay Unbound my friends!**


	24. Feelings Of Content and Regret

"FORWARD, MARCH!"

Po snapped out of his daydreaming trance when General Tao called gave the army the command. He had forgotten how he had got into the situation, remembering only being escorted to alpha battalion and being ordered around from then on. The entire army was not present, but the numbers were astronomical. Hundreds of wolves, rhinos, gorillas, and other various species resided in just ONE battalion. The battalion Po got caught up in had six hundred-seventy men. Po had only been there a couple of hours, but he felt like he had been there for days.

Di-Angelo, a rhino Po met, asked, "Hey, Grand_e_, lemme' a hand here would ya'?"

Di-Angelo was laying down on the ground, watch another battalion march. He didn't feel like getting up himself, so he outstretched a hand to Po.

"You're a little big to be sittin' around mister." Po said with a laugh while helping him up.

"You're not a tiger yourself, Grande."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out someday."

The army was located in a coliseum behind the emperor's tower, where the Imperial army used to hold fights and shows. Po and Di-Angelo sat in the highest stand possible, trying to avoid others.

"Hey, uh... Di-Angelo?"

"Que quieres hombre?"

"Um…"

"What do you want man… sheesh."

"I… I'm not really supposed to be here."

"None of us are."

"No, I mean… I don't belong. I'm not here for this."

"Then what are you here for?"

Po opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't bring himself to say the words. Di-Angelo noticed, smiled, and gave Po a pat on the back.

"Hey, whatever you are here for, I'm supporting you."

Po looked at him for a moment, then muttered out a "thanks." The two sat in silence for a moment, then, as Po was about to tell Di-Angelo his identity, General Tao yelled-

"LISTEN MAGGOTS, LORD JIONG NEEDS A BUNCH OF SECURITY GUARDS INSIDE THE PALACE! THE FIRST ONE-HUNDRED GET TO GO! COME SIGN UP!"

Po, looked at Di-Angelo, Di-Angelo looked back, then they both made a mad dash for the coliseum floor. Needless to say, Po tripped after a couple seconds, then gravity had his way with him, but he made it down and signed up, posting as "Shafu Ping."

Once they were assigned to each part of the castle, Po looked at the small sheet of paper that showed his appointment.

"Lord Jiong's Chambers", The paper wrote.

Po grew a smirk on his face and slowly walked toward the tower. The Panda became really excited, his first spy infiltration was going well. However, Po stopped in his tracks at the coliseum doors. What if he couldn't defeat Jiong, what if he got killed, what if-

"I never see her again." He said aloud. Po sighed, the decided that he was already here, so why not go through with it. He remembered Tigress's angry fits, constant insults, her beautiful eyes…

Then a tear fell from his face.

It shocked Po a little; one reason being is that he hadn't cried in so long. He hadn't been pushed into that form of sadness in a long time. He wiped his face and stared at where the tear hit the ground, wondering if that tear wanted to leave his body. Did that tear want to leave? Or was it just doing its duty?

"Tigress…"

**KFP**

**( I know female felines and canines have like, eight boobs, but let's say Tigress has two normal, A-cup boobs like a human female. Kay!)**

"Po…" Tigress mumbled angrily, tightly gripping onto her shirt to, trying to pull it down. Her outfit was quite sexual, bringing the attention of every male, and some females, that peeked into the wagon that held Tigress. Shifu had taken a non-direct approach and looked on from the rooftops.

"You'd better be alive Panda, because I swear I am going to rip out whatever life you have in you." Monkey whistled from the front of the wagon, ( He was pulling it ) signaling that they had arrived at the castle. When Tigress looked out the wagon window, the castle messed up her sense of scale and made her re-adjust her eyes. It was an amazingly tall tower with two bridges that extended into two smaller towers. The small towers equaled that of The Peacock's Palace, and the actual tower itself doubled that. It was painted red and gold, signifying the dragon, Riau.

"Whoo momma!" Monkey said.

"No kidding." Mantis said, hiding inside Monkey's straw hat.

A guard approached the wagon, blocking the gate that lead to the palace door.

"State your name, where you are from, and your business."

Monkey brought his hat down over his face, noticing now that the fake mustache.

Tigress poked her head out the window and said in a seductive, low voice.

"I'm here for you big boy."

THAT'S IT GALS AND GUYS! Really short, I mean really short, but its for an update. I love you all, no really, I do. But please, don't let me down and not review, I'm trying to hit the 100 review mark. My 100th review will receive a prize from me, which I have not decided yet. So anyway, Stay Unbound Folks!


	25. We Are At War I

**Hey guys, I'm back… again lol. I'll be able to update quicker since my mom got Fios ( I have to help pay the bill ). Sorry fo my absence, and uhhh… yeah… enjoy this shorty.**

"Hey."

"Hello."

The tiger and panda stood no more than ten feet away from each other, each sensing the awkwardness in the air. Tigress knew someone resided here, but not…

A panda?

He fascinated her. Not that she had a thing for fat men, but seeing a being of such…symmetry and peace, it made her curious. However, her young mind blocked out the sensation of admiring the panda, so Tigress switched her attention to the noodles she was sent to retrieve.

"How much do I need to give to you Mr…"

"Po. Po Ping. And you don't owe us anything. Just you being here is awesome enough."

Tigress raised her brow, puzzled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you're like my hero. I'm like your biggest fan!"

Tigress felt instantly creeped out. She had met adoring villagers before, but never a real fan.

"Um, I'm flattered… I should be going now."

"Wait, could you… y'now… show your moves?"

Tigress then felt he was either a spy or a stalker, so she furrowed her brow and shot a quick-

"No."

And walked away from the noodle shop and her first real fan.

A panda.

A panda…

Tigress stepped out the wagon, slowly moving her hips from side to side as she walked towards the enticed rhino. She stopped in front of him, doing some girlish giggle when he cleared his throat, and started to rub her paws up his chest plate. The rhino's shyness seemed to disappear once Tigress had both arms around his neck, and he tried to go for a kiss….

Then Tigress pulled his face down into her rising knee.

"Well… That was worth watching." Monkey said in a awkward tone.

"Shut up and get him out of the way." Tigress grabbed his keys. "I'm heading inside."

Tigress unlocked the gate and headed to the palace doors, then monkey yelled out to her,

"Tigress!"

"What?!"

He took a stern face, and spoke softly,

"Come back out those doors alive."

Tigress was shocked for a brief moment, then nodded. Before the mission started, everyone said things along the lines of "good luck," or "be safe." It meant that for the first time in years, they were all….

Scared.

Tigress, along with Tai Lung, said nothing of that nature, but they both sat for hours meditating, praying for a way back. And for a while, memories of Po started to ring in Tigress's mind. Random arguments, hugs, even that one time when he slept in bed with her. Tigress took a deep sigh before she pushed open the doors, knowing that if she fails, or anyone else for that manner,

Those goodbyes will be the last goodbyes she will get.

KFP

Jiong sat in his throne ,staring at the soldier that stood outside of his door. He was heavyset, and literally covered in armor plating, including a face helmet. Jiong hadn't taken his eyes off of him for hours, studying every moment he made. Jiong laughed, realizing that it was none other than his rival himself.

"I shall let you play your little game child… for now."

Po shifted slightly, knowing that Jiong knew it was him. It was now a matter of who attacked first. Po, seeing no point in disguising himself any longer, lifted his helmet to face Jiong. They were no more than thirty yards away, each staring at each other with such a level of intensity that it seemed the world held its breath. Po smirked, and so did Jiong, then Po put his helmet back down and resumed his position. Jiong rested his head on his hand, looking out onto the city from the top of the tower.

"Time to unleash hell."

**This is a set up for the final five Chapters until "Black As Night" comes into a play as the sequel. Its going to be a heartbreaking, mindblowing, and utterly great final five! Stay Unbound Folks!**


	26. We Are At War II

**Hey guys, this is "We Are At War II." I enjoyed writing this, bringing some answers to Shifu's master plan. This chapter will be the last the warriors have while being in a "free" state. It's gonna be an intense ride all the way until the end! WE ARE AT WAR!**

Monkey sat impatiently as Mantis came back from planting the "annoyers" inside the two side towers. He sat inside a noodle shop, wearing a large jacket and a straw hat that drooped down over the primate's face. He ordered a bowl of noodle soup, seeing it as ironic because once upon a time, seemingly ages ago, noodle soup signified peace and friendship. Now the hot, steaming soup is nothing but a poor attempt to find comfort. Monkey gave the soup to a homeless panther lady sitting across the street, telling her that she should clear out of town as soon as she could.

"Ma'am, things are about to get a little crazy around here, so you may want to head out of town."

The panther raised an eyebrow, the giggled-

"Honey, things can't get much worse for me. I would love to see things get a little hectic."

They exchanged a chuckle, and then Monkey took out his warrior's gold and handed it to the lady. She nodded in thanks, then got up and slowly walked towards the fruit market. Monkey smiled as he watched her go, then felt something on his shoulder…

"I'm done man. Security is tight up in there."

"That won't be a problem after we release them."

"I would hope so. Anyway, who was that hot chick you were talking to? She had big boo-"

"She was homeless." Monkey spouted out, not allowing Mantis to finish.

"Oh man, she was waaaaay to sexy to be homeless. We should take her home after this is over."

Monkey nodded, but his mind was elsewhere. He had been hoping Tigress had made it to Jiong and allowed tai Lung to rescue Po. He had so many things running through his mind, and the occasionally roaring army in the background did not ease his thoughts.

"This'll be the death of me, I swear…"

**KFP**

Tigress strolled down the hallway in her outfit, being escorted by a guard. Her face was covered, and her outfit did nothing to hide the fact that she was a Tiger. However, she knew disguises did not matter once she got to Jiong, because her mission wasn't to return with Po…

"_Tigress." Shifu said thirty yards away, signifying that he needed to speak with her in private._

_Tigress, still somewhat angry about her outfit's demeaning and slutty appearance, walked up to him, head and eyes straight forward, and said strongly,_

"_Yes Master?"_

_Shifu sighed, hearing her tone. He tapped his staff on the ground, telling Tigress to sit down next to him._

"_Tigress, know that I would never ask you to dress like a sleezy cougar if not utterly necessary."_

_Tigress immediately knew that this would be bad news, as if she needed more to begin with._

"_However, this mission… may be your last."_

_Tigress was not shocked,she was more relieved than anything when she heard those words. She did not want to bear the thought of this mission being the last, and she was relieved that someone had made it a reality to her…_

_Glad even._

"_I understand Master."_

_Before Tigress could get up and leave, Shifu halted her with his staff._

"_Tigress, you have never disappointed me. Please, forgive me for my wrong in the past."_

_Tigress brushed away his staff gently, and whispered,_

"_I already have. Master."_

Tigress regained her train of thought when the guard yelled, "SHE HAS ARRIVED!" The door to the throne room opened, and before Tigress entered into what may have been her last battle, she caught a glimpse of a fully armored guard standing in front of the door. He was large, and her height. But there was one thing she noticed, one thing she saw in between the metal helmet…

Watery, near crying jade green eyes.

And then she immediately knew. She wanted to hug him, but all she could do was smile at him while she walked to her death. When the door was shut behind Tigress, Po took off his helmet and began to cry. The tears burned; They were stained a fiery guilt.

The woman he fell in love with will die and it's because of his stupid plan.

**KFP**

Crane and Viper stood atop the coliseum, sitting next to them were enough fireworks to light Gongmen City for a week. Thy had said nothing the entire time, vowing that whatever they needed to say to each other would be kept inside, not letting the other's emotions get the better of them. However, Crane would catch her looking at him sadly then quickly turning away when their glances met. When they saw the signal, they would separate and light fireworks to distract the soldiers in time for Shifu to arrive. This time they have now, atop this coliseum, will be the last peaceful moments they may ever have…

"Hey Viper?"

"Yes?"

"I… I think your fireworks all falling out."

"Oh, they are! Thanks Crane."

Crane smiled a fake smile, but nearly lost it when Viper coiled up and went to sleep. He wanted to say so much, do so much…

"I love you baby." Crane whispered when he saw that Viper was fast asleep. He patted her with his wing and pecked her on the head. Crane turned around and faced the sun, watching the orange glow from sunset illuminate the sky .

"It's almost time."

**KFP**

Tai Lung crawled around the tight vent that was positioned above the hallway, seeing Tigress walk into the throne room. He smelled Po's strong, earthy scent and figured that the fully armored soldier was him. He waved at Lei and motioned for her to get her knives ready.

"I hope this works babe." Lei whispered in Tai Lung's ear.

"You are not the only one." They waited until Tigress entered the throne room, and a shiver went down Lei's spine when the door slammed shut. They saw Po take off his helmet, and it nearly made Lei cry when she saw the panda sobbing.

"I feel so… bad for him. He just wanted to-"

"It is not the fault of the dragon warrior. Although his plan was pure idiocy and ignorance, only a hero would try and pull this stunt off."

Lei raised a brow at Tai Lung; She had never heard him praise anyone before, other than himself. She smiled, and then returned her gaze to Po. The guard exited the throne room, causing Po to put his helmet back on.

**KFP**

Shifu stood atop the stairs of the palace, ready to give his speech to the people who have gathered in the Valley. He had spent all day collecting warriors, street fighters, and strong willed villagers, and now he needed to tell the about the plan. Shifu was about to yell, but stopped knowing that his voice would not be heard over the voices of the people. Instead, he spun his staff seemingly hundreds of times and hit the top stair with the bottom, causing a loud crack sound to occur and silencing the warriors.

Shifu held his head high, and announced, "People of Gongmen City, the Valley of Peace,, and The Silent Moon City, I address you here nnot as grandmaster of Kung Fu, but as a fellow being of China! I am sure you all have heard of lord Jiong, and frankly, I wish we hadn't. However, he does not work alone! He has brought an army by his side to take over China, and we, the citizens and protectors of this land, must stand to protect it!"

The crowd roars, and Shifu allows them a few moments before he speaks again.

"I cannot guarantee all of you a safe return, but what I can guarantee you is a sfae land for your children and grandchildren If you stand and fight with us!"

The crowd roars again, and Shifu knows he has convinced them. Luckily, he planned for this event, so a week ago, Shifu arranged for a warship to be sent to the shores of Gongmen, lessening their travel time by five days.

"Students, I will bring you all out of this, I swear to you."

**KFP**

Tigress walked into the center of the throne room, carefully watching Jiong as she sat in the chair prepared for her. It was a large room; the ceiling raised about forty feet above the floor. Everything was a dark, blackish red color, with a slight hint of orange on the window glass. Tigress then returned her gaze back to Jiong, staring at him deeply.

Her eyes burned with passion; His eyes filled with hatred.

"I see you have come to die like your parents, hmm?"

Tigress stood up, tearing off the sleeves of her dress and the cloth that covered her face, and stood firmly.

"No, I have come to die helping the idiot that loves me."

Jiong arose from the chair and leaped onto the floor, standing twenty feet from Tigress. He went into his fighting stance, and Tigress responded by doing the same. Time itself seemed to slow: Tigress's fear was turned into determination as she and the warriors count down to the signal...

"Five." Mantis and Monkey said together.

"Four." Crane whispered as he and Viper held the matches to the fireworks.

"Three." Tai Lung mouthed, carefully watching Po and the guard beside him.

"Two." Shifu said nervously, watching the sunset from the warship traveling down the river.

Time has stopped for Tigress now, watching Jiong lunge for her in slow motion, seeing no way out but fighting…

Seeing Po outside of that door, waiting to come in and try to rescue her. In that moment, she urged for his touch again, she just- for the first time in years- just wanted to be held by someone who loved her.

Someone whom she loved.

"One"

All that was heard after was Tigress's ear splitting roar, the signal of war. Lei immediately cut open the vent, free falling ten feet before landing on and impaling the guard. Tai Lung land on Po and cuffed Po on both his arms and ankles.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS-"

"RESCUING YOU!" Tai Lung yelled, hearing the guards screaming downstairs from the billions of baby tarantulas that Mantis released.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE RESCUED GUYS! I-"

"IT'S NOT OPTIONAL PANDA!"

Po started to give another excuse, but Tai Lung lifted him up and started to run down the hallway. Lei retrieved her knives and followed suit.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HER BEHIND!"

Tai Lung stopped again, then turned to Po.

"Po…"

"I GOTTA GO BA-"

"We have to."

Po was surprised by Tai Lung's tone. It was sympathetic, but stern. It was the first time he ever spoke to him that way, maybe the first time he ever spoke that way.

"Please… Let me go…"

Tai Lung was about to yell, scream even, but he only stopped and punched the wall. Lei watched him, emotionless, not trying to instigate the situation even worse. Just as it seemed a Tai Lung was going to pick up Po and run off again, he grabbed one of Lei's knives and opened the cuffs.

"If you go, I'm the one fighting him."

Po stood up, and Lei grabbed Tai Lung's arm and stared into his eyes.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIGHT HIM! LET PO DO I-"

He cut her off with a kiss; Lei had no time to react, so her yell turned into a moan. Tai Lung broke the bliss, stroked her face, and stared into her deep, dark blue eyes.

"Lets go Dragon Warrior."

The two ran down the hallway towards the door to the throne room, leaving Lei standing in the hallway praying for Tai Lung's return.

**KFP**

The fireworks display had distracted the soldiers and blocked out the sound from the towers, but Crane knew they wouldn't last forever. The orange sky would not provide great cover for their escape, and Crane could barely see Viper on the other side of the coliseum.

"Please hurry up Master Shifu."

**KFP**

There she was. Her body, once delicate and beautiful, now covered with blood and lacerations. All he could do was stare at her, trying to grasp the amount of pain she endured to ensure his rescue. Jiong stepped back and examined what he had done, allowing Po to go up and try and save whatever life Tigress had left.

"TIGRESS?! MY GOD, TIGRESS! "

Tai Lung faced Jiong, carefully watching his every, move. Jiong stood still, paws bathed in Tigress's blood.

"She put up an excellent fight."

"Are you still okay for another beat down old man." Tai Lung yelled to Jiong while resuming his fighting stance. However, Jiong seemed… out of it. It seemed as if something snapped in him, leaving him in a spacey, distant, and crazy state.

"Her blood…" He mumbled.

Jiong's mind raced back to the blood of his daughter and the blood of the gorilla clan. He remembered the sensation, the rushing adrenaline that overcame once blood touch his hands. His pupils turned black and enlarged to cover his entire eye, no white visible.

"Panda, I believe he's going to attack, I advise you to leave with her nooow." Tai Lung said nervously, seeing Jiong regain his composure and move around. However, when he looked at Po, he saw him glaring furiously at the lion. His paws were riddled with blood , and he was shaking furiously.

"I'm going to kill you…"

The panda and lion said it in unison, and they both charged each other with speed. Po's paw began to glow with a golden light, leaving an electrical ray flowing behind it. Jiong's paw began to emanate a dark aura, leaving a black trail behind it. As the two got closer, sprinting at full speed, feeling the hatred rise and overflow, the intent to kill…

BOOOOOM!

An explosion rocked the top of the tower, destroying the throne room. It caught the attention of the soldiers, causing Crane and Viper to get spotted almost immediately. Lei tried to escape, but the guards eventually caught her and took her away. Monkey fled the scene, but was recognized by guards and captured as well as Mantis.

**KFP**

Once the smoke cleared, Tigress awoke and saw nothing but darkness… No… People. Po… Jiong… and Tai Lung. It took her a moment to piece it all together, but she saw Tai Lung in the middle, blocking the panda and the lion's fist from attacking each other. His arms had tears, and were dripping blood. Tai Lung, shaking wildly, looked at Po with extreme seriousness and anger, and said-

"Snap out of it Panda! Take the woman and LEAVE!"

Po regained his normal composure, then followed Tai Lung's orders and jumped out of the window. Tai Lung looked back at Jiong, who seemed to be normal. Jiong stepped back from Tai Lung and the crater created, and put his hands on his hips,

"I see, hmmm… I guess I'm stuck with just you then."

He and Tai Lung chuckled.

"Well maybe if hadn't of let me have sex with your daughter, we might have not have been in this situation."

Jiong laughed again, louder this time.

"I do not want to kill you Tai Lung, you are like a son I never had."

"That would explain a number of things." Tai Lung said with sarcasm.

They waited a couple of moments, examining each other's weaknesses and strengths. Tai Lung's arms were useless now, and he knew that. He was not going to make it out of this one…

**Through The Eyes of a Leopard…**

My life has been torment. I hate them all. Yet, I stand here, throwing away the second chance I had at life. I should have murdered them all. That ridiculous monkey, the slithering feminist, the skinny bird, that horrible looking primate, and…

Her.

I have protected her all my life from me. That dumb minded child wouldn't know though. Tigress. I hate her now, but now I'm here, facing death because she needed to escape. I am no longer the prideful Tai Lung, I am now a fool who cannot regain his dignity.

Shifu. You… The center of my hate, and the creator of my talents. If you were here now, I would say nothing. But…

Dragon Warrior.

You are my worst enemy. I have despised you since the moment your fist touched my face. However, your defeat of me has taught me something… A fool will look into the mirror and say he is not a fool, but a warrior will look into the mirror and say that he is not perfect.

I have no regrets anymore, I have said all the things I want to say, and I have done all things I have needed to.

…**.**

**KFP**

Po and Tigress hid in a cave out in the mountains, no more than a mile away from the tower. It was now dark, forcing Po to start a fire while Tigress lay next to him, bandaged up with his cloak.

"Po… We have to go back to help them."

"Don't speak, please, you might open a wound up."

Tigress started to protest, but found herself in too much pain to argue. She moaned loudly when Po touched her back, making him flinch backwards.

"Sorry."

She was quiet for a minute, but grabbed Po's hand pulling him down to lay down with her.

"_I'm sorry."_ Po whispered again.

"_Shut up and sleep._" She whispered back.

Tigress cuddled up beside Po, feeling nothing but pain in every part of her body except for her arms. They slept there, knowing that they were the last two able to fight. There was a sense of fear in that cave, but them being together numbed that pain.

They Were At War.

**That's it guys, my longest chapter ever. I nearly broke down crying writing this, as Tai Lung was my third favorite character. It hurts a lot when a character dies, and it hurts more when you've watched them grow. Anyway, my Wifi is coming on tomorrow, so expect more updates from me. Thank you WildSnakeJr, I apologize for my absence as well. I want you to know you are a great friend and reader, and I love and respect you bro (no homo). Please Review, and Stay Unbound Folks!**


	27. Maybe Some Other time

**Yo, how's it going?! I wouldn't know b/c no one reviewed last chapter. Lol Jk, it really doesn't matter, I just like to hear from you guys. Sorry I've been gone for a while, I just have had no motivation at all ( thanks guys :p) but it's in the past, I'm here now. So, let the story begin!**

**We Are At War III**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"

"Shut up and eat you crying brat."

The rhino guard threw in an apple slice at Lei, quickly closing the steel gate to the cage shut.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO TAI LUNG!?"

The guard, although barely noticeable in the shadow of torch light, frowned and mumbled,

"He's dead."

"HE CAN'T B-

"WELL HE IS," The guard screamed back, becoming aggravated at Lei's shouting,

"And your punishment is to live with that."

As the guard hit the alarm gong to exit, he heard Lei furiously trying to grab and scratch at him. He looked back at her, and what he saw was not rage, it was sadness. She had tears falling from her face, and did not scream anger, they were drops of depression

"Would you... Like to see him?"

"Don't patronize me. You've already taken him from me." Lei said in between sniffles.

"I can escort you; No one here will question my judgment."

Lei paused for a moment, considering the guards offer. Her wild movements slowly ceased, and her tears halted.

"How much time?"

"Five, six minutes depending on what you do."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, if you just look and touch him, that's fine, but say if you try to… y'know… _take advantage_ of him…"

"I won't do anything. Just… let me see him."

The guard walked back to Lei's cage, motioning for her to move back from the door, and slowly opened the cell so that Lei could exit. They exchanged an awkward moment as the door opened, seeing as Lei could kill him and escape now.

"Don't try anything stupid. Look around."

Lei slowly the dome shaped, torch lit dungeon. The walls were a dark brown, brutally stained with blood and weathering. However, the stereotypical dungeon was not what she was supposed to focus on. There were small, dark holes in the wall, sixteen to be exact.

"What are those."

"Openings; One wrong move, and burning black tar will flow into this room and several other cell rooms."

Lei immediately blocked out thoughts of escape, as that would kill them all. She sighed, waited as the guard put the cuffs on her, and walked to the giant steel entrance. It took Lei a minute, but she recognized a smell, more like a stench…

"Excuse me, sir, what is that terrible smell."

"Did you eat recently?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, I ate that disgusting octopus stew."

"Then I'd rather you not know."

Once the giant doors opened, Lei an the guard walked down the dark cell hallway, only seeing one torch lit near two more large doors labeled "The Dead and Soon to Be." The guard stopped at the door, looking back at Lei,

"Whatever you may see, just know that that justice will rear its righteous head."

Lei nodded, closing her eyes as the guard whistled, signifying that he was entering/

Then the doors opened.

**KFP **

"What do you expect me to do!?"

"I expect you to do nothing but screw us over again!"

"I did it to save you guys!"

"Well now look where we are!"

Ever since Po and Tigress awoke, the two warriors had been in many heated arguments, so much so that at one point they forgot that they were at war. It started when Po tried to heal Tigress's rib, but she scolded him for not using the fire right **(look up Fire Palm healing techniques.) **and the two went at it since.

"I didn't ask you to come and rescue me!" Po yelled.

"Neither did I! All you had to do was leave with Tai Lung and Lei, but now he's dead and she's probably in confinement!"

"All I wanted to do was HELP you!"

"AND I DIDN'T WANT IT!" Tigress was screaming now, not caring aboutwhat or who heard.

"YOU WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD!" Po screamed back, seeing nothing right about Tigress' response.

"I WAS READY TO DIE, BUT YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC "LOVE" FOR ME TOOK YOUR BETTER JUDGEMENT!"

Po took the full blow of that, closing his mouth and facing the entrance of the cave. Tigress, calmed down and took check of the words said in the argument, regretting the last statement. Her guilt overtook her pride, and she started to apologize.

"Po…"

"You're right. It was a dumb plan and everyone's gone because of it. I'm sorry." Po held his head down, and plopped down on the cave floor next to Tigress. Tigress instantly felt worse now that she knew Po already felt guilty, and seeing Po try to defend himself nearly broke it for her.

"Po, anyone of us would have done the same. It is not my right to judge you, for that I am sorry."

Po looked up at her, smiled , and said, "Was my "act of love" really that bad."

Tigress smiled back and answered, "Yes, it was."

They exchanged a laugh, feeling the atmosphere lighten up. Tigress's wounds, although still bad, were closed and healing and Po no longer had a shroud of guilt following him. Everything felt… good for a brief moment. The smiles of the two faded as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then, they felt each other's head lean in slightly, closing their eyes in preparation.

Then Po accidentally stuck his hand in hot embers.

"YEEEEEOW! OW OW OW OW!"

Tigress sighed with a smile when she opened her eyes, watching Po shake his hand up and down then sticking it in his mouth.

"Maybe some other time." Tigress said as she kissed Po's cheek.

Po sighed, hand still in his mouth, and watched as tigress got up and went outside. Po took his hand out of his mouth and waited for her return in a peaceful silence.

"Some other time eh?"

**KFP**

"Sir, one of the prisoners, Lei, is being escorted to see the body of Tai Lung!"

Jiong lifted his head from his hand, arising from his slumber.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"The guard in charge of her is escorting her without your consent; I thought you should know."

Jiong pondered for a moment, carefully stroking his mane while thinking.

"After she is finished, bring her up here to me. I wish to have a word with her."

"YES SIR!" The wolf announced.

Jiong looked around, watching the maids attempt to clean the destroyed throne room. He noticed the crater in which He, Tai Lung, and Po stood, and mumbled with a smile…

"This is far from over."

**Okay! That's it for We Are At War III. This was the final "We Are At War" and I made it short on purpose. Last chapter, no one reviewed, and it seems that the longer the chapter, the less sense I make. So If you notice mistakes like character misplacement, things that don't add up, etc. let me know so can improve in "Black As Night." Thanks for reading and (Hopefully) reviewing. Stay Unbound Folks!**


	28. Love, Tension, and Hate

**The story may capture your every piece of attention. Let us begin.**

"You're a monster."

"Aren't we all on the inside?"

"Keyword, "inside"!"

Jiong chuckled at his daughters attitude, while Lei growled in frustration. Lei's hands were covered in dried blood from touching Tai lung, and every time she she looked down, more anger welled up inside her, making her rash and aggrevated.

"I want to know something."

"I cannot guarantee an answer, but ask child."

Lei paused for a moment, wanting to have full effect on her words. Jiong sat still, but showed small signs of his eagerness.

"How did it feel, how much did it burn…"

"What?"

"…When you clasped your hands around your dead wife…"

Jiong's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and his immediate shock did not last long. He looked at his paws, as if he was still holding his dead wife, and his face burned with a fiery anger.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"

Jiong immediately launched himself at Lei, tackling her to the floor with such force that he move the cracked the graphite material. Jiong punched lei once and grabbed her throat with his left paw, pulling back his right, claws ready, to deliver a lethal strike.

"I WILL END YOU HERE!"

"Go ahead," Lei said while coughing blood, "You've taken everything else from me. Go right on ahead."

Lei put on a grin and spat blood in Jiong's face, aggravating him even further.

"SAY GOODBYE!"

Jiong pulled back even further, then brought down his hand with such velocity that it could only be stopped by-

"LORD JIONG! YOU HAVE A M-"

Di-Angelo busted through the throne room doors in time to seen Jiong's paw hovering over Lei's face, his claws barely scratching her forehead and cheek. Jiong looked up at Di-angelo with extreme frustration, emanating a dark glow from his claws and mouth.

"What… could you possibly want… that's so DAMN IMPORTANT!"

Di-Angelo barely flinched at Jiong's roaring, maintaining his cool, calm demeanor. He slowly pulled the small, beat up piece of paper from his waist and said,

"You have a message."

Jiong's voice grew deeper, (if possible) almost evil spirit like, and asked,

"From. Who?"

Lei looked over at Di-Angelo, recognizing him as the guard who escorted her to Tai Lung. He paused again, then hastily said,

"Po, the Dragon Warrior."

Lei and Jiong exchanged a looks; Jiong having a wicked and cruel smile, while Lei had a "Told you so" type smirk. Jiong, all while maintaining his grasp on Lei, stood up, backhanded her, and threw her into the wall, knocking her unconscious

"Read it aloud."

Di-angelo cleared his throat and read,

"Jiong, you have done enough. I challenge you, one on one, winner gets all the bodacity. If I win, you surrender, along with your army, and release lei and the five."

Jiong stroked his mane with a stern face, considering Po's terms. "Continue."

"If you win, I along with Tigress and he five, will teach your entire army every technique ever taught to us."

An eerie smirk crept onto Jiong's face, which turned into a smile, which shifted to an evil, teethy grin.

"If you accept, send a soldier to the very edge of the city, then I will meet you wherever you may choose to fight. Signed, the protector o China."

Jiong's grin morphed into an evil laugh. He laughed for a while, up until the point where it made di Angelo uncomfortable. After his laughing ceased, Jiong put his hands on his knees, seemingly tired from laughing, and said,

"How in heaven's name could I say no? Soldier, you will be the lucky traveler to meet the Dragon Warrior."

"Yes sir!'

"Ah, this war is coming to an end, and I love it."

**KFP**

"Po, are you absolutely sure about this battle?"

"I really don't have a choice. It's not about just me anymore."

Tigress was shocked by Po's loyalty, and soon admired it. He had only been a master for two and a half years, and he was devoted to saving China just as much as she was.

"When you first proposed this idea, I was nearly ready to snap your neck. But now… I can't help but put all of my trust in you."

"Thanks, that really helps this whole pressure thing."

Tigress smiled and punched his arm, chuckling when he yelped in pain.

"For a injured Tiger, you still punch like a rhino."

"And for a Kung Fu legend, you still cry like an baby injured tiger."

"Low blow.."

"On the contrary, this is a low blow."

"Wha- OOF"

Tigress punched Po in the gut, making him hunch over and lay on his back.

"Was that necessary."

Tigress moved Po's arms from his stomach and slowly climbed over him to meet his face. She met him nose to nose, and whispered,

"No."

Then she kissed him. It started out with just a peck, then Po went again for something deeper. Their kissing ended with a laugh from Po, causing tigress to slightly retract and ask with a smile,

"What?"

"I realized I owe Monkey ten silver coins."

"Why would that be."

"He bet you'd kiss me first."

Tigress pinched the bridge of her brow, and Po laughed when she sighed. Then she gave him another "low blow."

"Ow, ow! You're gonna beat me down before I even get to fight!"

"I don't plan to."

She kissed him again and went to walk outside in the sunset, observing the city from a view. However, her temporary peace was disturbed when she saw a armored soldier approaching the tree line at the bottom of the mountain.

"Po, he's here!"

Po rushed out with a stern face, staring at the soldier with beady, cold eyes, but his expression lifted when he realized it was…

"Di ANGELO!"

Di-Angelo looked up and saw Po, staring at him, confused. He then smiled and asked,

"IS THAT YOU GRANDE?"

They waited for the rhino to make it up the terrain, then he and Po exchanged jokes and laughs for some moments before the inevitable question came about.

"So," Po said with an arm around his friends shoulder, "What did he say."

"Grande, are-"

"Just… just tell me."

Di Angelo sighed, silently praying for a couple seconds then turned to face Po.

"He accepted."

Tigress looked at Po, who closed his eyes and pulled out Crane's feather from his cloak. He clenched it tightly, opening his eyes as he felt his spirit rise.

"I saved them. Twice. I can do it a third time. And now, I alone am strong enough! Jiong, I AM going to use my awesomeness to win, and I will stand up to save US!"

**Hey guys, I have returned. I'm not gonna lie, I've just been procrastinating about the story. But I've come back with this emotionally packed climax of a chapter! Only two more to go! Please review! And Stay Unbound Folks!**


	29. Clash of The Titans

**Almost done with the story! It'll be almost a year since I started this thing. Lets get started. **

Saying that riding on a warship filled with over six hundred villagers, warriors, and Kung fu Masters was nerve racking would be an understatement. Unfortunately for Shifu, he had to find some way to maintain the peace and prosperity through all the hectic yelling and chaos.

"Master Shifu!?" a villager yelled, running up to the port side where Shifu meditated.

"Yes, what is it?" Shifu asked, pinching his brow to refrain from becoming angered.

"Master Goat keeps eating my grass! My husband needs it for protein, and its really pissing me off!"

Shifu sighed, looking up to the sky and mumbling. He then stood up, grabbed his staff, and proceeded to walk through the dangerously crowded shop deck. Arguing was inevitable between people, so all that could be heard were screams of anger and stomping of feet, paws, hoofs, etc. Halfway through the crowd, A rhino bumped into Shifu, creating a spark of tension.

"HEY! Watch where ya goin' shorty!"

"Excuse me sir, I do not mean to interrupt." Shifu said softly and quietly.

"Yeah, you'd better be- MMNH!"

Shifu hit the rhino's mouth with his staff, causing his head to jerk back furiously. Shifu then swept his leg swiftly and put the edge of his staff at the stunned rhino's neck. Shifu pinched the bridge between his eyes and sighed while the rhino silently begged for mercy, causing Shifu to ease the stress on the rhino's neck.

"Excuse me sir, I do not mean to interrupt." Shifu repeated. The rest of the crowd had stopped to watch the scene, some saying "ooooh". Shifu removed the staff from the rhino's neck and waved for him to stand.

"We will be arriving at shore in two hours, be ready." With that, Shifu walked toward Master Goat and the two villagers, while all the way trying to maintain his composure.

"Where is Po when you need him?"

KFP

The cave was barely lit, what with the fire that once burned bright now turned into bright orange sticks and ashes. The black rock walls barely reflected the light of the ambers, and dawn was not yet ready to creep over the horizon. The two masters lay next to each other, comforted in the other's warmth. However, neither of them were sleep, but they did not want to admit it. Their war, their friend's agony, and their personal vendetta's for their enemy kept their minds awake but their bodies still. Po opened his eyes, looking into the face of Tigress. He stared for a moment, noticing the healing cuts and abrasions that riddled her beauty. Slowly, he raised an arm and stroked her fur.

"Po."

"GAAAAH!"

Po nearly jumped from his position, jerking back from Tigress crazily. Tigress opened her eyes, looking down, sad even. Po regained his composure and cuddled closer to Tigress. Po stroked her face again, seeing her disturbance.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Tigress put a paw over Po's, still maintaining her gaze downward." I have a strong feeling that this will not equal out well. The odds are against us extremely, and-" Po put a finger over Tigress mouth, srtopping her mid-sentence.

"I thought you were supposed to be the hardcore one."

Tigress smiled and sat up, putting on her vest and bandages. Po remained laying down, covering his eyes with his paw, causing Tigress to remember that she took them off before they slept together. To cover up the awkward moment, Tigress spoke first.

"Po, you don't have to cover your eyes. You saw enough already."

"It still feels like I'm peeping. I'll wait."

One awkward moment later…

"Curse it, I put on the wrong vest. This one's too short."

Although he pushed back the urge, Po still couldn't resist seeing Tigress in a stomach shirt. He made a little opening between his fingers so he could see, only to see Tigress standing with her hands on her hips. Po tried to cover his eye again, but Tigress spotted him and plucked his head.

"I cannot honestly believe you fell for something so blatant. Why would I have two vests with me? Why would one be shrunken?" Po further hid his face in embarrassment while Tigress playfully laughed and rested her head on Po's arms. Po opened his arms and let Tigress in to kiss him. It was quick and meaningful, but it eased the atmosphere enough. Tigress pulled back and connected foreheads with Po, looking at him in the eyes.

"We have to begin training for your battle. I haven't seen you use the "Strength of the Heart" at its full power yet." Po sighed, wanting to relish the moment.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes," Tigress said sternly whilst standing up, "We have to. Now get up and let's go outside." Tigress stretched and exited the cave, leaving Po behind inside the cave.

"She's back to normal."

**KFP**

"Alright, Po, you have to be prepared to fight a lion."

"You don't think I'm prepared enough already?"

Tigress paused, staring intently into Po's eyes. She remained staring for minutes, making Po feel insanely nervous and uncomfortable.

"Did I say somethin-"

"GRAAAAAH!"

"AAAH NOODlES!"

Tigress roar made him cringe up and jump, allowing Tigress an opportunity to pounce on him and tackle him to the ground, pinning his arms and legs. Po, shocked, could do nothing but stare wide eyed at an irritated Tigress. She let go of one of Po's arms to clench her side wound, and she scolded-

"Lions do not fight fair; they use fear and intimidation to win the battle. Most mammals have a natural fear of apex predators like lions, so half of the battle is overcoming your internal fear."

"Ok."

"No, Po, I need you to fully understand what I'm saying."

"I understand." Saying that, Po's face turned stern, and his mind became focused on the situation at hand. Tigress stood up and helped po up, wincing and grabbing at her wound. Po reached for her, but Tigress just raised a hand, signaling for him to step down.

"Tigress, we can't spar with you like this."

"We have to have you do something."

They paused for a moment, exchanging ideas.

"Wait, I know what to do!"

"What have you come up with?"

"You'll see."

While Tigress stared confusingly, Po sat down in a meditating position. Po grabbed his scarf on both ends spread it across his chest.

"Po, I do not think meditation is the best solution at the moment." However, Po could not hear her, as he started to drift into the peaceful spirit world. Po saw black, a deep darkness that did not end, then saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He ran toward the glimmer, which became brighter the closer Po got to it. Eventually, an unbelievably bright light blinded Po, forcing him to cover his face.

( Outside of Po's mind-Real World. )

Tigress stood in impatience as Po became separated from the world, and she became irritated when all attempts to bring him back to the real word turned out futile. So, to pass the time, Tigress thoroughly examined her injured state, analyzing her fighting capabilities and weaknesses.

"Two deep incisions, eight torn muscles, and a un-countable number of fractures."

She paused.

"I've endured worse."

Using that as her motivation, Tigress began walking, trying to condition her body back into Kung Fu shape. She escalated into power walking, then into sprints, and further onto actual stances and Kung Fu attacks. Every kicked burned, and punch hurt, but pain was not a factor. She only focused on the upcoming battle ahead.

**Exactly 1 hour later….**

Tigress, now completely worn, searched for a place to relax her body. She did not want to lay on the ground; The rigid earth would tense her up. She considered Po, but quickly put the thought it away as that seemed like she was becoming some love crazy teen. So, instead, she sat beside him in her meditating position, resting her head on his shoulder after some time. However, as soon as Tigress felt comfortable, Po opened his eyes and sprung up, literally throwing Tigress into the ground. Needless to say, before the Panda could mutter an apology, the Tiger put him in a bloodchoke and made him beg for mercy.

"I'm… UGH- SORRY!"

"I SHOULD RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES!"

"…CANT-BREATH-…!"

Tigress released just before he lost consciences, watching as he gasped for air. He tried to reach out to her, like a child to its mother, but she put him back in the choke-hold when he began to whimper. Once she let him go, Po scratched the ground in frenzy, literally squirming for air. Tigress, who know regained her level composure, notice the position of the sun, what with it beaming directly over them.

"Noon."

"I know," Po said, ceasing his flailing arms and gasping for air.

They paused for a moment, both trying to find the right words for the situation.

"Po," Tigress finally said.

"Tigress, don't-"

"No," She cut him off, "I need to let this go."

Po never took his gaze off the city, but he was completely focused on her words.

"As of late, I am aware things have been occurring… rather quickly (**Authors Note: My fault. Im gonna work on that.**) and recent events have taken a turn for the worst, but I would like you to know, no matter how rushed things are, or how unfair things seem to be, I am-"

Po cut her off by grabbing her into a hug, only letting her hug him back before he responded.

"I know… and I have no doubt that things will go back to being normal after this… but before I do this, before I go down there and show off my awesome moves, you need to know that Im glad we had this."

Tigress, now looking past him, nodded in agreement. There was no need or desire to be fluffy about it, whatever relationship they had was now over. Po made sure that, if it came down to it, his relationship with Tigress wouldn't hinder his battle in anyway. As they separated, Tigress felt that they were re-entering the friend-comrade level again, and their usual behavior resumed almost immediately afterward.

"So, I'm no cannibal or anything, but are you up for some lion-noodle-soup?"

Tigress chuckled, realizing she hadn't heard Po crack a joke in a while, spoke back,

"I do believe I am hungry."

"Well shall I take you to dinner?"

"Oh, wait, never mind. I suddenly lost my appetite."

"OOOOOOH BURNED ME, HAHA!"

Tigress chuckled at Po's reaction, and followed him as he walked to the city. Although their little "fluff" lasted only a day, their friendship will seem to last forever.

**KFP**

Jiong waited in the circle built for him and the dragon warrior. It was a platform, only raised two feet off the ground, and extended forty feet all around. However, Jiong was not alone; Jiong was joined by his army, which crowded the streets, and the remaining furious five, chained and bonded, along with Lei. They waited in a loud silence, feeling the rush of anxiety from every minute that passed.

"You think Po will come?" Viper whispered to Crane, who seemed to have lost all feeling and emotion. He nodded slowly, then put his head back down.

"Of course big guy'll come. I mean, he must be furious that we ate prison food instead of his soup." Mantis reassured.

"Yeah, I doubt Po will runoff with Tigress and forget this ever happened." Monkey added.

"Well he has runoff before." Lei whispered.

They exchanged a minor chuckle, a slight peaceful moment in which they all needed; but it was silenced when a guard hit Crane again, even though he had not said a word.

"You idiots haven't learned yet? I'll kill this here bird if that what it takes for you to shut up!"

Viper hissed at the panther, then turned to look at Crane. He told her he was alright by nodding, then let his head fall once more. They all paid their attention back to Jiong, who's ears perked up seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hah, He's come…"

Every soldier, villager, insect, and even the people inside the tower squinted down the wide street in the middle of the city. Low and behold, despite the blazing heat from the mid-summer non sun, they saw Po. He walked with short, powerful strides, accompanied by Tigress. Without a word, he and Tigress walked through the crowd, and, leaving Tigress by the base of the platform, stepped onto said platform and eyed Jiong. Jiong wore no top, revealing his heavily scarred chest and arms. His pants were a dark purple, contrasting against his brown fur and mane. Po wore his sacred clothing, leaving the straw hat with Tigress. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and Jiong decided to speak first.

"Po."

"Jiong."

"You do realize that even if you defeat me, these men will shred you to pieces."

"Do I hear doubt in the kitty's voice?"

Jiong laughed, and Po chuckled. The two readied themselves, both entering their fighting positions.

"Dragon Warrior, allow me to ask you a question."

"Ask away bro."

"What full name? I want to remember the man I killed to achieve world domination."

Po laughed again, looking Jiong in the eyes.

"Po ping. You?"

Jiong set his head down for a second, then raised his head once more.

"Jiong Hibachi."

The two warriors entered each other's name into the depths of their mind, keeping them there to remember always. Then, as soon as one could blink, they lunged for one another, fist meeting fist.

"You're strong." Jiong said.

"You're on steroids." Po shot back.

Then the fight continued.

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY IM BACK. I finally found the inspiration to write this. I am sorry for my absence. Its not like ya'll review anyway, but I made this because I think this is my one year anniversary. I want to thank one of my old readers, vPnda for Pm'ing me the other day. May me feel like someone was reading. Im back guys, and Stay Unbound Folks!**


End file.
